


Translation of DMMd: Mink’s Route

by fallenAmoeba (forgetfulAmoeba)



Series: Mink's Route [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived from fallen-amoeba Blog, Explicit Sexual Content, Help me I'm new to this, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Added as I work out what I need, Translation, Violence, under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/fallenAmoeba
Summary: (I am archiving the translation of Mink's route from my tumblr. Original header text from post follows:)Project Justice for Mink (aka re-translating Mink) is finally up and running!I decided to start from when they arrive at the entrance of Platinum Jail. And rather than working on a fixed amount that I will do or not, I will just go with the flow and stop at natural breaks in the story. This time round, short and sweet, nothing interesting happening yet, but it’s here for the record anyway.I would very much like to thank @cosmicalduck for being first at the post and providing me with the japanese text, as well as @tigerine, @miriaavakovda and @khaleecia for offering their help too. And hopefully I mentioned everybody, otherwise my apologies to anyone I missed!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I am archiving the translation of Mink's route from my tumblr. Original header text from post follows:)
> 
> Project Justice for Mink (aka re-translating Mink) is finally up and running!
> 
> I decided to start from when they arrive at the entrance of Platinum Jail. And rather than working on a fixed amount that I will do or not, I will just go with the flow and stop at natural breaks in the story. This time round, short and sweet, nothing interesting happening yet, but it’s here for the record anyway.
> 
> I would very much like to thank @cosmicalduck for being first at the post and providing me with the japanese text, as well as @tigerine, @miriaavakovda and @khaleecia for offering their help too. And hopefully I mentioned everybody, otherwise my apologies to anyone I missed!

_[dm3070]_

**Aoba:** "!"  
When the gate opened, we were welcomed by flashy fanfare and the noise of crackers.  
**Information Panda:** "Welcome! To Japan's biggest, highest class entertainment facility of love and dreams and healing, Platinum Jail!"  
The surreal panda comes trotting out from the side.  
Behind its back 5 white doors can be seen.  
**Info Panda:** "Here is the paradise on earth that only the chosen people can enter! Please enjoy to your heart's content!"  
**Aoba:** "'Paradise on earth'..."  
**Mink:** "Every little thing is exaggerated."  
Without being perturbed by how apathetic we were, the panda in high spirits pushed the button set in the wall with a punch.  
**Info Panda:** "So~, what will your destination be? Happy happy roulette, start!"  
// _aqn_ [Animation : the roulette animation, according to the contents words on the ground disappear]  
**Info Panda:** "Oh~, your destination is Black Valley! Now now, please come over here!"  
The standing panda struggled to step towards the front of the second door from the right.  
**Info Panda:** "Here is where the adult among you who want for more stimulation are gathered in Platinum Jail, a dark and dangerous area!"  
**Info Panda:** "Who knows what could happen... a heart thumping, suspense-filled continuation~! Carrying such expectations, have a good trip~!"  
**Aoba:** "Somewhat annoying..."  
Although I was much irritated, Mink oblivious to the panda's mood was focused on the monitor.  
**Mink:** "Like a summer insect flying into the flame."  
Mink mutters low.  
Indeed... if this was a trap, we ourselves were flying right into the enemy's hands.  
And, the possibility of that was considerably high.  
**Info Panda:** "Hold up your entry ticket to the confirmation monitor beside the door, or otherwise your invitation!"  
Beside the door a confirmation monitor was emitting light.  
**Aoba:** "Invitation..."  
I display the invitation on the coil, and brought it near to the confirmation monitor.  
**Confirmation Monitor:** "Platinum ID confirmed. _Aoba_ and companion, welcome to Platinum Jail. Now starting the entry process."  
**Confirmation Monitor:** "We will issue your companion's guest ID. Will your companion please hold up the coil to the monitor."  
Mink holds his coil up to the monitor.  
However, Mink is a prisoner... will it be alright?  
**Confirmation Monitor:** "Confirmed guest ID is being sent. All authorisation is under the Platinum ID."  
Despite my worries, Mink's ID was readily confirmed.  
Why is that? Is Platinum Jail's security unexpectedly loose?  
Or is it that having the invitation made it OK...  
But for the time being it was good...  
**Confirmation Monitor:** "Please note that use of the guest ID on its own is limited."  
**Confirmation Monitor:** "For further details please look at the service information on the invitation card. And so please have a good time."

_[dm3080]_

Passing through the door before us was... a world of night.  
Though not in an adult sense, but that it was black visually.  
The shade of any of the buildings was dark, the ornaments used were heavy chains or barbed wires.  
But because the buildings themselves had a high class feel to them, it probably was the ultimate "night" themed area.  
Were the passerbys also the same as me, it felt like there were more older people.  
Above our heads the night sky lit up by stars opened out. An unimaginable spectacle in the Old Residents' District.  
In Platinum Jail the weather and hours were being controlled, basically it looks like it is set to always be night.  
For the sake of passing every day with a festival mood, or to feel at ease seems to be the concept...  
Standing soaring into the sky in front of us, was Platinum Jail's symbolic tower.  
**Aoba:** "That is the Oval Tower..."  
Although I had heard the rumours, this was the first time seeing it.  
**Mink:** "......"  
Mink takes a glance at the state of the street, and glares up at the Oval Tower.  
**Mink:** "What specific information was written in the invitation."  
**Aoba:** "Errr..."  
// _aqn_ [Coil: Is there material here?]  
The coil works to validate the invitation slip.  
**Aoba:** "This, a map."  
**Ren:** "The guide map of Platinum Jail."  
**Aoba:** "What is this marked place?"  
**Ren:** " It is probably the location of the facilities for staying in."  
**Mink:** "Let's go there."  
**Aoba:** "Got it. Ren, please guide (us) to those facilities."  
**Ren:** "Understood."  
Led by Ren's navigation, we moved towards the place marked on the map on the invitation slip.

_[dm3090]_

There in one corner within the area where the residential facilities were grouped, stood a row of detached houses the size of which I thought were like palaces from somewhere.  
Among them it looked like there were also (different) ranks, where we were staying was a small 2 storey building towards the end.  
**Aoba:** "Is it here?"  
Comparing the building with the others, it was made to feel somewhat old-fashioned.  
On top of the door a plate with "GLITTER" written on it is fixed.  
Because the neighbouring buildings also have plates with different words written on them, it is probably this building's name.  
**Mink:** "Hold your coil out to it."  
Mink indicates the confirmation monitor beside the door with his chin.  
I hold my coil out to the confirmation monitor, and twist the retro doorknob.  
On entering and looking inside, I was surprised.  
From appearances I thought it looked old-fashioned but, with the interior, that impression was strengthened even more.  
**Mink:** "Very much an old-style atmosphere."  
Mink says that disinterestedly while making a round inside the house.  
I was of the same opinion.  
On the whole wood was being used a lot, it gave the feel of a sudden warp to another world. Most unlike Platinum Jail.  
The items in place looked like their maintenance was only up to a meticulously high quality, inside was a staircase leading up to the second floor.  
**Aoba:** "It's quite amazing..."  
For the moment I sat on the sofa, and looked around closely inside the building.  
The sofa was softer than I expected and I could feel my body sinking into it. I start to get a little relaxed.  
On leaning back against the backrest, from my mouth a deep breath spontaneously escaped.  
Until now it had been an nerve-wracking sequence of events...  
With the bonus being together with Mink, it had been pretty difficult...  
While buried in the soft sofa, steadily my face was getting heavier.  
At this rate I will fall asleep... awkward.  
But, honestly I already don't have any energy to stand, that is to say....  
I don't want to get up, I mean...  
Running around non-stop to get to here...

Just for now... isn't it fine just to have a little rest, or something...  
Just a little...  
.........  
......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The navel gazing begins… and a bit of running around. But again I’m stopping before anything really happens because what’s coming up after is going to be… a long chunk.
> 
> (Yes. Really.)

_[dm3100]_

Something makes a clapping noise, and I open my eyes.  
 **Aoba:** “…!”  
With a start I lift myself off the backrest, I could see the figure of Mink climbing up the stairs noisily.  
With the sound of flapping wings, Mink’s cockatoo lands on top of the big clock.  
 **Tori:** “There are bedrooms on the 2nd floor. It’s better if you (guys) rest today.”  
 **Aoba:** “Ah, in other words I… was sleeping?”  
 **Tori:** “For about 2 to 3 hours. During that time we went to check out the situation on the streets.”  
 **Aoba:** “Is that so…”  
Ren was curled into a ball sleeping at my feet.  
While gently picking that body up, a question pops into my head.  
 **Aoba:** “By the way [you], what’s your name?”  
 **Tori:** “What do you intend to do with that information?”  
 **Aoba:** “No, you see, I call him by Ren. So I was just wondering about what I should be calling you by.”  
 **Tori:** “I have no particular name [attached].”  
 **Aoba:** “Then what does Mink normally call you?”  
 **Tori:** “Oi. You. Tori. _(lit. bird)_ ”  
 **Aoba:** “…I see.”  
In that way, it is like Mink, that is…  
I give Tori a light shrug of my shoulders, and carrying the sleeping Ren go up the stairs.  
On climbing up the stairs to the second floor, the space immediately after is a living room, with billiard table, dartboard and such in place.  
Extending further in the direction of the hallway there looks to be a number of rooms. Probably the bedrooms Tori was talking about.  
Mink’s enormous body lay on the sofa that’s in front of the TV, sprawled out along with his arms crossed under his head.  
As I pass through behind the sofa, my feet stop.  
Getting here from the Old Residents’ District, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask. I thought I would try asking about it.  
 **Aoba:** “…you know.”  
There is no reply. But, I expect that he can hear me.  
 **Aoba:** “What is it that you are going to do in Platinum Jail?”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink looks at me wordlessly.  
 **Aoba:** “For what you are going to do, I… my power is necessary isn’t it.”  
Therefore don’t I at least have a right to know about it?  
Without saying it, that was the meaning implied in the question.  
Mink looks up to the ceiling, and stays quiet for a while.  
…in the a long silence that develops, a low muttering voice could be heard.  
 **Mink:** “…… My objective is Toue.”  
 **Aoba:** “…!”  
 **Mink:** “To crush him. That is my objective.”  
Somehow or other… I had the premonition that Mink’s objective was going to be Toue.  
Therefore, though surprised it was just as I thought.  
But…  
 **Aoba:** “Why do you want to crush Toue?”  
Is it for a personal grudge, or else merely that he could not stand the sight of him?  
Looking at this man, it feels like the reason is not so simple.  
 **Mink:** “There is no need to tell you that much.”  
 **Aoba:** “h, hey…!”  
In so saying the conversation ended abruptly, and Mink got up from the sofa.  
Without looking in my direction, he enters a room inside the hallway.  
…what the heck.  
While feeling a sense of mild irritation, I lowered myself down into the sofa that Mink had sat on.  
 **Aoba:** “…I don’t get his reasoning.”  
Together with a sigh such words spill out.  
 **Aoba:** “I really have absolutely no idea what he is thinking. Hey, Ren.”  
I activated Ren that was sitting on my knee and suddenly try to look for his agreement.  
 **Ren:** “Hey, what is the matter.”  
 **Aoba:** “That guy, Mink. Why is he such a pushover.”  
 **Ren:** “It is probably because of his character.”  
 **Aoba:** “That is true but…”  
Regarding myself I was in a fairly complicated state of mind.  
For the sake of wanting to use my power Mink had brought me here with him.  
My power… if it was possible I don’t want use it.  
But, it is true that Mink had lent a hand to help save Granny.  
Without Mink, Granny might not even have been found.  
Considering that, breaking the promise to Mink was a no go.  
Therefore also, I wanted to know the details of Mink’s objective with regard to the reason for using my power.  
But, “there is no need to tell you” was all I got.  
Does that mean I should just quietly follow behind Mink, and use my power when Mink gives the order?  
Does that not literally make me just a tool…  
 **Aoba:** “Somehow it doesn’t feel like things are going well…”  
 **Ren:** “You just have to find a solution. It’s ok, it will work out.”  
 **Aoba:** “Will it really?”  
 **Ren:** “I only imitated what Aoba usually says when in trouble.”  
 **Aoba:** “You(!)…”  
In response to Ren’s dispassionate reply, I lightly prod his nose with my finger.  
But, I’m glad that Ren is here with me.  
Just talking like this is enough to dispel the mood. If I were by myself I might have run away.  
Having gotten here to this point, somehow I would just have to go ahead…  
In order to convince myself I muttered this in my mind, and carrying Ren I stood up.  
To a room in the hallway… entering a room different to one which Mink had gone, letting Ren down on the bed I too lie down face up.  
Although I had already dozed on the sofa earlier, once I am horizontal again a light drowsiness closes in on me.  
I’ve thought about Mink as far as I can, as the turn of events get steadily more ominous.  
But, I can’t do anything about it.  
There is such a thing as an affinity to hopeless situations but…  
For now rest today, and rally again tomorrow…  
While unable to stop thinking over things I stare at the ceiling, and before I realised I lost consciousness.

_[dm3110]_

**Mink:** “…Oi”  
With the sound of somebody’s voice, I wake up.  
But… I’m sleepy.  
 **Mink:** “Oi, get up.”  
I understand that I have to get up.  
But, a little more…  
Just a little bit…  
 **Aoba:** “ _h_!”  
With a sudden, tremendous impact I was jolted, in a flash I am awake.  
What?  
What woke me up?  
On jumping up, Mink was standing beside me.  
Just now, did Mink kick the bed…  
 **Mink:** “It’s not time to be leisurely sleeping. Let’s go out.”

_[dm3111]_

_//In the case of “Promptly make preparations”_

I wake up moving my vacant head unreasonably, and got up from the bed.  
 **Aoba:** “Ren!”

_[dm3112]_

_//In the case of “Ask about the destination.”_

**Aoba:** “…… go out, where to?”  
Without paying any heed to my just awakened vacantly asked question, Mink promptly left the room.  
 **Aoba:** “Ah, wait! …Ren, let’s go!”

_[dm3120]_

_//Joining up, as follows_

**Ren:** “Preparations are done.”  
As Ren takes hold of my bag in his mouth and drags it along, he wags his tail rapidly.  
 **Aoba:** “Great job! … Oi Mink!”  
I retrieve my bag and put Ren inside, and frantically left the room and headed towards the entrance hallway.  
How far is he going to push it, doing whatever he likes…! _(translation is too mild, please insert your choice expletives for better effect)_  
While holding my anger in check I go outside, and chase after the huge back that is gradually slipping into the crowd.  
Mink leaves the main street, and entered a slightly desolate lane.  
The number of people reduce, shops and drinking establishments and such and the dodgy signboards of what looks like high class clubs become more plentiful.  
So there are also such places in Platinum Jail…

_[dm3130]_

Mink completely looking like he knew the way from the outset walks without hesitation, coming out in front of an unsocial square building.  
Because there was no signboard out I do not know what kind of establishment it is.  
After catching up to Mink’s side, Mink walks out towards the entrance of the square box.  
 **Bouncer:** “Excuse me, but do you have a membership card?”  
A man in a black suit near the door stopped us from entering inside with his hand.  
Membership card? Is there any reason we would have one…  
Mink searches the inner pocket of his coat, and pulls out a black card.  
The black suit takes the card from Mink, and after checking both the back and front cursorily returned it.  
 **Bouncer:** “Confirmed. Please hold your coil out over here.”  
Indicating the confirmation monitor beside the door, Mink and I held out our coils in turn.  
 **Bouncer:** “…thank you. Your ID is confirmed. Please enter.”  
With an elegant gesture the black suit opens the door.  
Oblivious to my nervousness, Mink with a calm face goes through the door.  
It seems the building was a club.  
On going through the door the immediate area is a bar space, guests with glasses in their hands are talking and drinking here and there.  
Further in another door can be seen. From the feeling of a deep bass reverberating, in that direction is the dance floor?  
Why expressly come to this place…  
 **Aoba:** “Why do you hold such a card?”  
 **Mink:** “I bought the card that was circulating around that had become unusable, including its personal information. Through jailer connections.”  
 **Aoba:** “By ‘had become unusable’…”  
 **Mink:** “In that the owner was dead.”  
 **Aoba:** “…… In other words, from the beginning you had every intention of coming here?”  
 **Mink:** “Ah.”  
 **Aoba:** “Did you come here to dance?”  
 **Mink:** “What’s being used here is narcotic lights.”  
 **Aoba:** “Narcotic lights… I heard of it.”  
Indeed they were the latest drugs or something, even in the Old Residents’ District there was a hint of rumour about it.  
 **Mink:** “It’s different from conventional drugs that you take directly into the body. Using lights a half awake state of consciousness is held.”  
 **Mink:** “By doing so, though awake it seems you can achieve a pleasant physical sensation as if you are dreaming.”  
 **Mink:** “Since the only difference to drugs is the sleeping state, it’s being sold as safe without side effects.”  
 **Mink:** “But since a large scale installation is necessary, it doesn’t seem to have reached the stage where it is in popular use yet.”  
 **Aoba:** “Heh…”  
 **Mink:** “That is what’s up ahead. Are you afraid?”  
 **Aoba:** “Hah? As if.”  
 **Mink:** “Is that so?”  
For some reason the corners of Mink’s mouth turned up just a little in a smile, and he walked out towards the door adjoining the dance floor.  
…although I don’t quite understand, I am irritated at having been treated like a child.  
As I glare at the wide back moving ahead and follow, Mink stops in front of the door.  
Beside the door a black suited guy different from the one before is standing, and Mink whispered something to him.  
The black suit nods, and swiftly holds out his right hand.  
Although it is hard to make out in the shadows, on staring hard there is another door in that direction.  
Mink advances in the direction of that door. I followed behind him.


	3. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For health and safety reasons I am slapping on a NSFW warning, just so you can pick a proper time and place to be reading this. For those who need to be told what happens here, in the words of the wikia page: Both men have a heated and rough exchange in the alleyway…

_[dm3140]_

**Aoba:** “…uwah”  
Just at the dance floor, I felt a slight dizziness.  
The music with its effective bass, plus riding on top of that a grating electronic sound twisting, make me feel nauseous.  
The lights are flickering in an irregular fashion without focus, giving an especially unpleasant atmosphere.  
Was this, the narcotic lights?  
The pleasant looking people gathered on the (dance) floor, everyone is dancing to the rhythm.  
If I am to stay too long in such a place…  
 **Ren:** “Aoba, are you alright?”  
 **Aoba:** “… for now.”  
Against the effect of the background music, Ren’s voice also sounds a bit distorted.  
With a sidelong glance at the state of the floor, we went up the staircase that was next to the door leading up to the second storey.  
On the second floor there are a number of seats and tables, arranged to look out over the (dance) floor from wherever one sits.  
A man standing by the staircase guided us to our seats.  
Mink plonks himself down on the sofa and crosses his legs. I too sat down beside him.  
 **Mink:** “Well, have fun.”  
That Mink said such a thing out of the blue surprises me.  
 **Aoba:** “By enjoy… what did we come here to do?”  
 **Mink:** “For to stretch out your wings.”  
 **Aoba:** “Hah? …Are you messing with me?”  
Mink makes a thin smile.  
The look of the expanse of the dance floor before me is unpleasant, I continued to lose much of my composure.  
I do not want to stay long in this place.  
Rather than that there is some business to take care of, that the reason for coming here is to stretch my wings? What a joke.  
On standing up from the sofa, my feet are unsteady.  
It’s because of these lights and sounds… I am in a bad way.  
 **Mink:** “Are you drunk already? Probably because it’s your first time taking drugs.”  
 **Aoba:** “…h”  
My hand clutching the back of the sofa, in order not to look at the (dance) floor I turn my face away and shut my eyes.  
Even so I can sense the light hitting inside of my closed eyelids.  
The sounds relentlessly enter my ears… in reaction the desire to throw up is strong, to the extent that it brings on a headache.  
…this is bad. I am genuinely drunk.  
From my bag I retrieve my headache medicine, at once I toss several into my mouth.  
On raising my head, I was met with Mink’s eyes looking at me.  
That coldness of that look brings to mind winter air.  
Under normal conditions I could easily retort but… right now it’s impossible.  
The unreadable emotions of Mink’s gaze pierces through me like a needle.  
Deeply, deeply.  
Till it reaches the bottom of my heart, and sinks in further still… deeply.  
I turn my eyes away from Mink.  
But, the feeling that I am being watched does not disappear.  
Constantly being watched.  
Constantly…  
Constantly…  
……by whom?  
 **Aoba:** “……h, uwah, a-…”  
 **Mink:** “…Oi”  
…I am being watched.  
…by someone.  
All this while…!  
 **Aoba:** “AAAAAAaa–…hh!!  
Wanting to escape immediately from that gaze, I fly out of the room and run down the stairs.  
 **Aoba:** ”……“  
 **Male Customer A:** "hHey hey, are you ok?”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
 **Male Customer A:** “Come on get a grip~. First time here? Although somehow you pretty much look like a regular.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
 **Male Customer A:** “There there. Doing it, with the lights~, even with a guy it feels relatively good it’s said. What do you think?”   
**Male Customer A:** “You know, since we’re here want to try it?”  
 **Aoba:** “…h, …”  
 **Male Customer A:** “Come com-e don’t resist~. Just obediently follow my lead~.”  
 **Aoba:** “…h”  
 **Aoba:** “…don’t touch me.”  
 **Male Customer A:** “hm?”  
 **Aoba:** “I told you don’t touch me, get lost.”  
 **Male Customer A:** “eh? …h!”  
 **Aoba:** “Get lost.”  
 **Male Customer A:** “……, …Y, es.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”

_[dm3150]_

……  
……  
………  
………what.  
Before my eyes are many legs.  
Moving noisily in a restless fashion in the gloom .  
I…  
Had I collapsed?  
 **Ren:** “Aoba, are you alright?”  
Ren’s voice sounds blended into the grating music.  
As if I had lost my sense of distance, I hear all sounds at the same noisy volume.  
My cheek is stuck to the floor, the bass is directly reverberating. That vibration makes my brain shake.  
A high-pitched electronic sound like the shrill of a dentist’s drill pierces through my thoughts.  
My heartbeat is weighed down by the bass, my heart is being crushed.  
The floor races with red and pink light.   
Is it part of the background music or is it the real thing, I can hear heavy breathing.  
Red light. Pink light.  
Flirtatious voice. Bass. Shrill sound.  
All that repeats again, and again…  
My brain is violated, churning blood soaks even my vision.  
Repeating, repeating…  
Within me…  
 _Inside_ of me…  
 _Penetrating_ –  
…in.  
 **Mink:** “…Oi”  
My cheek is hit and I open my eyes.  
I saw Mink’s face stained by the red and pink light.  
…my head, hurts.  
 **Mink:** “Stand up.”  
Mink grips me forcibly by the arm and pulls, making me stand up.  
But, my legs are like rubber and will not support me. It’s like the floor had turned into a soft sponge.  
 **Mink:** “Tch. What are you doing, stand up.”  
Hearing a tongue clacking, a thick arm is wrapped around my back. My back supported, I finally stand.  
 **Aoba:** “…medicine.”  
 **Mink:** “Ah?”  
 **Aoba:** “Earlier… my medicine, I took it but… it had no effect-… My head hurts…”  
 **Mink:** “…come on walk.”  
Mink moves ahead.  
Unable to move my legs properly, I follow Mink’s lead. Dragging along the floor.  
Drag drag drag drag, walking.  
Drag drag drag drag…  
…like an idiot.  
 **Aoba:** “fu, hahahaha, ahaha, aha.”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
 **Aoba:** “aha, ahahaha, hahahahaha.”  
 **Mink:** “…are you hungover?”  
I don’t really understand why but it’s funny.  
It’s funny, so funny I can’t stand it. My head hurts.  
Mink forcibly drags me along while I continue laughing.  
 **Female Customer A:** “Oh no~, this boy alright? He’s dead drunk~”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
 **Female Customer A:** “That is, Big Brother I can’t quite see your face~.  I’m interested in you~. Let’s play~”  
 **Mink:** “Move aside.”  
 **Female Customer A:** “kyah!”  
Callously sweeping aside the clingy woman, Mink silently advances.  
Just a bit before we could finally get to the door, my legs stopped.  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Why I wonder…  
Because I had stumbled and fallen.  
 **Mink:** “What are you doing.”  
With an irritated voice Mink holds my body up again.  
Again finding it funny, I wrap my arms around Mink’s neck.  
 **Aoba:** “fufufu, fu, aha”  
 **Mink:** “…Oi”  
Mink grabs me by the shoulders, and pulls me off.  
That moment, words like lightning flashed before me.  
…I want to be destroyed.  
I want to be destroying. I want to destroy.  
Anything and everything.  
I want to be destroyed.  
 **Aoba:** “……Haa”  
Expelling a hot breath, I pushed my head against Mink’s chest.  
 **Mink:** “Cut it out.”  
 **Aoba:** “…destroy me.”  
 **Mink:** “…ah?”  
 **Aoba:** “Destroy me. I want to be broken, by you.”  
 **Aoba:** “Into pieces, senselessly, sloppily… any way you like.”  
 **Aoba:** “Now, right here… destroy me.”  
Even as I say such words, the lights and sounds are violating me.  
But, that is not enough.  
I want to feel it more directly.  
More… to the extent that I cannot think anymore.  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink is silent for a moment, then swiftly pulled me again and started walking.

_[dm3160h]_

I thought that we would be leaving the dance floor but, that was not the case.  
Mink did not go towards the door, but entered a narrow passageway beside it.  
As the deserted passageway became a dead end there was nobody in it.  
The wall was pasted with a jumble of flyers, somehow it looked like the scales of a monster.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Violently being thrown off, my back hits the wall.  
Mink puts his hands on the wall as if to imprison me within his arms, with his knee he separates my legs.  
 **Mink:** “Is this your true nature?”  
 **Aoba:** “True, nature?”  
My head is spaced out… I don’t quite get the meaning of the words.  
At any rate my head is filled only with the thought that I want to be messed up, with that single-mindedness I look up at Mink.  
In Mink’s returning look, a light different from usual passed through his eyes.  
…or so it seems I saw, did I imagine it?  
 **Mink:** “…you’re an idiot but”  
Mink spits out in a mutter.  
 **Mink:** “Strip.”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Large hands over my trousers grip hard at the lower half of my body.   
With a start my body jumps.  
 **Aoba:** “…somebody, might see.”  
 **Mink:** “Not my problem.”  
 **Aoba:** “… _fuh, ahaha_ ”  
I drop my bag onto the floor, and tried to undo my own belt buckle myself.  
But, my fingers get tangled and I am quite unable to do it properly.  
While I am fumbling, Mink’s hands violently yanked my underwear and trousers down.  
My exposed lower half is being scrutinized.  
With just that… my body is hot.  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h, haa_ ”  
 **Mink:** “…even though I haven’t done anything _that_ is?”  
My dick was becoming hard just from Mink looking at it, the head was starting to rise.  
Under normal circumstances I should feel embarrassed, but now…  
 **Aoba:** “……, don’t be a tease.”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
 **Aoba:** “Hurry up, do it. …, quickly.”  
Unable to contain my overflowing lust, I stretched out my hand to my own cock.  
How did things become like this?… even I do not really understand it myself.  
Only, that somehow I want it…  
Mink, without a change of expression, pushed my shoulder back with force. With that momentum my knees hit the ground.  
 **Mink:** “Then do the preparations yourself.”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Given that command, my goosebumps stand.  
…the usual me is not like this.  
Mink turns my head with his hands, and seizes my hair.  
Urged on by the tingling excitement transmitted from my hair, I frantically undid the buckle of Mink’s belt.  
Even though I had never sucked a dick before… there was no hesitation whatsoever now.  
Pulling Mink’s dick which had not reacted out from his underwear, I put my lips around it.  
 **Aoba:** “ _n, …h, fu_ ”  
Holding it in my mouth, I roll my tongue around the soft dick.  
While I suck as if on a candy, there is only a little response.  
 **Aoba:** “ _n, nmu…h_ ”  
With the half-erect member held between my lips, I try moving my head up and down.  
Inside my mouth a mumbling watery sound echoes, saliva that I cannot keep in drips and falls.  
While I was moving frantically, with his hand he forced my head in.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, ngu…h_!”  
Mink’s dick which had become considerably erect uncomfortably hit the back of my throat.  
But, without any concern for that Mink grips my head, and repeatedly pushed and pulled.  
 **Aoba:** “ _U…! hfu, h, mu…h_!”  
…torturous. Agonizing. I feel like throwing up.   
Tears automatically form on the corners of my eyes.  
But, while that was happening… there was an elated me.  
This is what I had wished for…  
I want it to be even stronger…  
More…  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
My head being pulled to one side, Mink slips out from my mouth.  
Mink immediately gripped me by the arm to stand up, and pushed me against the wall.  
With one leg suddenly being lifted and folded up, something hot strikes behind.  
 **Aoba:** “ _A, ha…, h, …i, Aahh_ …!!”  
…all of a sudden, an intense pain runs though my insides.  
Without any sort of preparation, Mink’s heat mercilessly pushed wide and entered me there.  
An exceptional intensity makes my breath stop, my throat trembles.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, h-a, …a_ …”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink rams in right up to the hilt, and starts moving immediately.  
 **Aoba:** “ _hi, …h-i, Aa…, ku…h_!”  
The narrow insides are unreasonably penetrated into, a pain like I’m being roasted runs through me.  
I cling desperately to Mink, and raise a voice close to screaming.  
 **Aoba:** “ _A, hAa, u…h, Aa…h_!!”  
 **Mink:** “……, satisfied?”  
Mingled deep breaths whisper into my ear, making me quiver.  
That moment, the background music of the dance floor suddenly rose in volume.  
My body vibrates with the choppy bass.  
That, intertwined with the erratic melody…  
My head and body both… are being violated.  
 **Aoba:** “ _n, …a, u…h, a,_ more… _h_!”  
Throwing aside both shame and respectability, I implore Mink.  
 **Aoba:** “More, stronger… _a_ , _haHA_ , …More…!”  
 **Mink:** “… _h_ ”  
Mink lets out a short breath, with a stronger force he thrusts into me.  
A pleasure like a dizzying pain causes me to feel faint, from my hardened cock drops of pre-cum spill over and fall.  
 **Aoba:** “ _hi, a…h, A, n-u_ …”  
I want to be wrecked even more.  
To the point where I cannot think at all.  
More, more…!  
 **Aoba:** “Ah…! No good, it’s no good…, _n…h_!”  
Relentlessly being urged on, in the blink of an eye I am pushed to reach my limit.  
 **Aoba:** “It’s no good, I’m, … _a_ , coming, _a, …u, AAa…hh_!!!”  
Raising a shameless voice, while clinging to Mink I climax.  
From my bent back cock a white liquid spurts out.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, ku…h, haa, …a…h_ ”  
 **Mink:** “…… _h_ , …, …”  
After I come, Mink strongly penetrates deep inside a number of times and stopped moving.  
Into the membranes numbed by the pain Mink’s essence is spat out.  
Mink too, has come…  
……  
…my head and my body too, are limp.  
As if my soul had been driven out.  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
 **Mink:** “…Oi”  
Giving in to an exhaustion as if I had expended all my energy in a sprint, I close my eyes.  
My consciousness floating airily on the edge of drowsiness, although I am awake it feels as if I am sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that there are a couple of places where the same word is used repeatedly, creating a mesmerizing pattern, but I decided to break the effect and use different words to closer reflect the meaning.
> 
> ずっと (zutto)- which has many meanings, but I’m concerned with the one which can mean something like: all this time, continuously, throughout, all the way…
> 
> 壊す (kowasu) - in the immortal words uttered by Aoba, keep in mind that it can mean break, wreck or destroy. Destroy was the default, but I used break and wreck where I thought it worked better, but really, all of it can apply I think.
> 
> 繰り返し (kurikaeshi) - means to repeat, or repetition in noun form here, which is what I used, but I feel that reiterate is a better definition, but it is too awkward and so I didn’t use it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the regrets, recriminations and reflections. Quite insightful stuff altogether.

_[dm3170]_

With a rustling sound, I feel my body being pulled along…  
Suddenly I am dumped in a hard place.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_!”  
Thinking that I had been thrown down on the floor of the dance floor I open my eyes but, it was a completely different place.  
Here…, where is this?  
While thinking in a dazed manner, my eyelids spontaneously close again.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ Oww.”  
A sharp pain runs through my cheek, and with that I wake up properly.  
Here…, this is Glitter.  
I, shouldn’t I be at the club with the narcotic lights…?  
When did we come back?  
While I slowly survey my surroundings, Mink was looking down on me.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ , it hurts.”  
On getting up a sharp headache makes me grimace. It was a throbbing pain like I was being pierced by needles.  
Because I had been hit on the cheek it was to be expected, but various parts of my body are sore and sluggish, why was this so…  
……  
Just now, was it a dream?  
…no, it’s not.  
I, at that club, with Mink…  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
The memories are too vague and don’t feel real but…  
The aches and heaviness of this body thrusts at me the fact that it was not dream.  
Furthermore I…  
At that time, it seems I had also said some terrible things…  
…no way. I don’t want to remember it.  
While driven by shame to the extent that I want to disappear, enduring the pain I push my upper body up.  
Timidly I look at Mink’s face.  
Unfortunately our eyes meet, immediately I avoid them… it made me feel uncomfortable.  
In Mink’s eyes on me, it feels like something is different from usual…?  
…amazement?  
As well as, suspicion?  
…surely not. There’s no reason for such.  
I’d prefer somehow that I should be treated with contempt. Because I had displayed an incredible foolishness…  
While I’m silently staring at the floor, Mink wordlessly turned his back and went up to the second floor.  
From the second floor the sound of a closing door echoes.  
 **Aoba:** “……dammit.”

_[dm3180]_

With Mink gone, I am released from the unpleasant feeling of anxiety.  
But, in exchange, like a storm, I was assailed by regret and self-hatred.  
Retrieving my bag that had fallen beside me, I take the sleeping Ren and headache medicine out.  
There was a considerably small amount of medicine left.  
But for now  I take one pill and pop it into my mouth.  
…with this it should probably soothe my headache a little.  
With the relief I get from taking the medicine I let out a small breath, and activate Ren.  
 **Ren:** “…Aoba.”  
 **Aoba:** “…Ren.”  
 **Ren:** “Are you alright? You’re in quite bad condition.”  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
When I hear Ren’s voice suddenly a feeling of sadness wells up, with a squeeze I hugged that round body tight to me.  
 **Aoba:** “I feel really tense… What should I do…”  
 **Ren:** “It’ll be better to rest a little. Earlier too the situation had become a little dangerous.”  
 **Aoba:** “Earlier?”  
 **Ren:** “Under the influence of the narcotic lights, a momentary muddying of your consciousness and senses occurred.”  
 **Ren:** “Because of that your self-control was weakened, and a situation in which the power of Scrap was half-awakened proceeded (to take place).”  
 **Aoba:** “Really…”  
 **Ren:** “If you had continued staying in that place while like that, there is a fear that the power of Scrap might have run wild.”  
 **Aoba:** “…run wild?”  
On hearing those words, I shudder.  
If Scrap runs wild what happens?  
Will I make an even wider area of people go crazy?  
Furthermore, there is likely to be some sort of effect on my own body.  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Mink… maybe really meant to stretch my wings when we went to that place.  
It’s unexpected I think but, maybe he brought me there knowing full well what would happen to me or something like that didn’t he.  
It’s possible…  
Even if that was the case, I don’t understand the purpose.  
That is, I do not understand Mink’s thinking at all…  
For what reason did Mink go to such a place I wonder.  
 **Aoba:** “Ouch ouch…”  
Holding Ren I stand up, and drag my sore body walking to the sofa.  
With a thud I sit as my body gives out.  
…after this, what will things be like?  
Now that things have become like this with Mink, honestly I do not want to face him.  
Furthermore…  
In the midst of… doing it with Mink, I felt assaulted by a terribly dreadful sensation.  
To illustrate, it was a like taking a prohibited peek and coming to face with a deep ravine inside of me… it was an exceptionally horrible feeling.  
From here on, what will become of me.  
Even I do not know.  
About Mink, about anything.  
 **Ren:** “…Aoba, it’s better if you rest a while.”  
 **Aoba:** “…you’re right.”  
Hugging Ren close to me, I get up from the sofa and returned to the room on the second floor of the house.  
Lying on the bed, I put the headphones to my ears and play some music.  
Today, already, I want to go to sleep without thinking about anything.  
Although I don’t know if I will be able to sleep or what…  
All I can do is close my eyes while concentrating on the music.

_[dm3190]_

The next day.  
When I open my eyes, it was already past noon.  
Even in so saying, because it is always night in Platinum Jail, I determine the time from looking at my coil.  
Getting up from the bed, I activated Ren and went out to the hallway.  
 **Aoba:** “… ?”  
From the direction of the living area I can hear a talking voice.  
Mink was sitting on the sofa. It looks like he is talking to somebody on the coil.  
Holding a pipe in his hand, occasionally puffing out smoke.  
 **Mink:** “…ah, is that so? I see.”  
When I walk up with a somewhat nervous air, right at that moment the phonecall was ended and Mink looked at me.  
With a puff white smoke appeared and vanished from his lips.  
Mink moved to stand up, and threw something in my direction.  
In a panic I caught it, it was a round bun.  
 **Mink:** “We’re going out.”  
…so hurry up and eat he means?  
Without thinking I eye up the bread and Mink.  
 **Aoba:** “Where to?”  
 **Mink:** “Minor business.”  
Saying only that, Mink went down the staircase.  
 **Aoba:** “Minor business… Even though I don’t get it at all~.”  
 **Ren:** “You have no choice but to follow him.”  
 **Aoba:** “Well that is true but…”  
 **Tori:** “If you don’t hurry up you will be left behind.”  
With the flapping sound of wings, Tori circled over our heads and flew down the stairs.  
 **Aoba:** “…I don’t get why.”  
Because of what happened yesterday, I was completely at a loss as to how to approach Mink.  
Yesterday’s me was… whether it was because of the narcotic lights or whatever it was, I had become a little strange. Somehow though, I remembered (it).  
And then I… said and did some outrageous things with Mink.  
But, why did Mink respond to that I wonder?  
Normally he would have given me a knock hard enough to stun me, given any leeway.  
But instead, why…  
…at any rate even if I asked him, I probably wouldn’t get any answer.  
But, there is only one thing clear in this situation.  
That Mink’s objective is Toue.  
Because it is the same as mine, there is reason to work together with him.  
Rather than acting alone, to do it this way should be better.  
Therefore… I have no choice but to go.  
In order to convince myself of this, I murmured it in my mind.  
Stuffing my cheeks full of bread, I returned to the room and prepared myself before going down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we’re on the road again! Down to some serious warehouse action.
> 
> I have to say I suspect this is probably going to deviate the most from the game translation (which I can’t really remember now… :p), especially in the dialogue, because I am quite atrocious at making anything sound less than polite, sorry! But to be honest, to me Mink doesn’t come off as anything more than curt or gruff, he uses the command style of speech which in certain contexts is intended to be rude, but I just can’t see it here. But I will try to toughen things up… a bit XD. Also interesting to note that the Scratch members use polite language to Mink, it comes across to me as that they are respectful of Mink as a leader, that he is at a higher tier than them. (They speak rather rudely to Aoba.)
> 
> Also, something on my mind from the last part:  
> In the line where Aoba wonders why did Mink ‘respond’ to him, the word is 応じる (oujiru), which also has the definition of to comply with or consent, as well as to meet with or satisfy expectations or requirements, and it is a little ambiguous which meaning is meant here, and probably it is a little bit of everything. I was half-tempted to use 'rise up to the challenge’ :)

_[dm3200]_

Flying out of the hallway,  I look for Mink’s figure in front of me.  
However, there is no reason he should wait for me I thought, and indeed it was so.  
 **Aoba:** “What the hell…!”  
I chase after the back of Mink who has walked very much further ahead of me.  
Finally catching up to only being slightly behind, I stop running and walked silently.  
What are we doing or how, to say it here now makes no difference whatsoever.  
Mink expects only that I quietly follow.  
Although I do not completely understand, I understand well enough that whatever I say will not reach him.  
Therefore, the only thing now is to do as Mink wants.  
Mink quickly leaves the main street, going by narrow walkways and side streets we entered a slightly desolate area.  
Position-wise it is quite close to the surrounding outer wall of Platinum Jail. With no flashy shops or lodging facilities, the warehouse-like buildings stand quietly behind the scene.   
What’s in a place like this?  
Is there a connection with the phonecall earlier?  
Mink approaches one of the warehouses, standing in front of a door that looks like a back entrance he swiftly operates his coil.  
When the door opens, I sense the presence of people.  
…in a moment, somebody is standing there.  
Immediately, I am stiff with caution.  
…but.  
 **Mink Team (member) A:** “Mink-san!”  
A happy sounding voice is raised.  
Standing there was a smiling man.  
 **Mink:** “Don’t shout.”  
Mink glances with a scowl, as if to say get in quickly he made a sweeping motion with one hand.  
The man frantically retreats, and Mink and I entered into the warehouse.

_[dm3210]_

There it was fairly wide, with huge boxes made of wood lined up in rows. The ceiling is also high.  
It is somewhat stuffy and dusty. It could be that all warehouses are like that but …what kind of warehouse is this I wonder.  
The man who opened the door earlier along with a number of people who have come out from behind the wooden boxes start gathering here.  
They… if I am not mistaken, aren’t they Mink’s team members?  
 **Aoba:** “Why are you here…”  
When I blurt it out, the guys openly showed caution.  
Feeling that something is up with these guys, I look to Mink for an explanation as to why they are here.  
But, Mink did not say anything at all.  
Having sensed that, one of the members with a brazen attitude opened his mouth to speak.  
 **Mink Team (member) B:** “Mink-san’s instructions.”  
 **Aoba:** “Instructions?”  
 **Mink Team A:** “Mink-san’s plan. Do you not know?”  
Plan? That’s the first I heard.  
 **Aoba:** “What’s up, about the plan.”  
 **Mink Team B:** “…you who know nothing about the plan, why are you here?”  
The member who can’t seem to control himself opens his mouth.  
 **Mink Team B:** “By what means you’ve cozied up to Mink-san I don’t know but, you’re an eyesore.”  
 **Mink Team A:** “Well you look like you’re of no use at all. What’s with you?”  
 **Mink Team B:** “If you think that just because you’re with Mink-san that we’ll acknowledge you, you’re making a big mistake.”  
 **Mink Team A:** “Don’t get cocky.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Being talked to like that, even more than getting angry I was taken aback.  
 **Mink:** “You lot, don’t be spouting such rubbish.”  
 **Mink Team A:** “…yes.”  
 **Mink Team B:** “Sorry…”  
With one comment the members, while dissatisfied, hold their tongues.  
…somehow, Mink is greatly admired by them.  
Although I could never have thought it would be that way…  
While I am feeling out of place and also impressed, Mink looked at me.  
 **Mink:** “This is the plan for the execution of my objective. These guys have come here for that reason.”  
Mink’s objective…  
… is Toue it seems.  
 **Mink Team A:** “Mink-san, the others have concealed themselves perfectly. After this I will send the mail of their location.”  
 **Mink Team B:** “Quite a lot of weapons have been brought over. Please look at them! With these we can attack at any time.”  
A (team) member shouldering a bag comes up and tips it over the ground, with a disorderly clattering noise a variety of large and small guns spilled out.  
Mink picks one up from among them that looked like a modified machine gun and looks it over with a critical eye.  
The others in high spirits pick guns up as well, showing them to each other.  
 **Mink:** “Later we move according to instructions. If any problems come up get in touch.”  
 **Mink Team A:** “Yes! To those putting on airs like celebrities, let’s give them the shock of their lives!”  
 **Mink Team B:** “Whatever you think of Platinum Jail, it is a rather decadent town. At this rate with a little violence it’s an easy victory…” 

_[dm3220_vs]_

**Akushima:** “Fu-fu-fu~”  
 **Aoba:** “!”  
 **Akushima:** “Did you think that everything would all go as smoothly as you wish? You bastards——!”  
Suddenly, a drawn out voice echoed in the warehouse.  
 **Aoba:** “…Akushima!?”  
 **Akushima:** “Not just me you know~~~~~~”  
Other policemen appear from here and there in quick succession and surrounded us.  
 **Akushima:** “You may have thought that you had slipped out of the Old Residents’ District cleanly but, I’m sorry to disappoint you.”  
 **Akushima:** “Your crude movements have led you firmly right into my net~~~”  
 **Mink:** “…that tenacity alone is really something.”  
 **Mink Team A:** “…sorry, Mink-san.”  
The mood of the team members pales, an exceptional sense of tension hangs in the air.  
Most likely Akushima had followed after the team members.  
A lethal error.  
Mink, is he not correspondingly furious…?  
 **Mink:** “It’s okay. It’s something that already happened. More importantly let’s first figure out how to deal with this situation.”  
 **Mink Team A:** “…yes!”  
 **Mink Team B:** “Yes!”  
That was unexpected.  
With Mink’s words the members’ faces tighten up.  
A selfish tyrant.  
That was my image of Mink but…  
Somehow I am once again clueless about Mink.  
 **Mink:** “There are 50 people on that side?”  
Mink is studying the police.  
On this side including myself there are about 10 people.  
No matter how many weapons there are, I don’t think we can escape unscathed.  
 **Aoba:** “What to do in this situation…”  
Mink throws something over to me.  
 **Mink:** “Protect your own self.”  
 **Aoba:** “Using this?”  
 **Mink:** “If there’s another way say it. …the rest of you, are preparations ready?”  
 **Mink Team B:** “Yes!”  
 **Mink Team A:** “It’s our miss that they trailed behind us. Before we fall let’s settle (this) properly.”  
 **Mink:** “We deal with it later. First let’s get out of here. …go!”  
At Mink’s command, the team members disperse.

_[dm3230_vs]_

**Akushima:** “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa!!! If you want to die so much I will kill you!! Kill kill kill (them)!!!”  
Akushima declares exultantly, spurring the policemen on.  
…but, a number of people on both sides of Akushima turn and change direction, and for some reason point their guns at Akushima.  
 **Akushima:** “Aah!? Oi What are you bastards doing!?!?”  
 **Akushima:** “oooOOOOOOh!??!”  
One of the policemen with his gun pointed at Akushima actually fired a shot. The megaphone falls from Akushima’s hand.  
 **Akushima:** “What the what the have you gone mad!?”  
 **Mink:** “Things aren’t going as you planned.”  
At Mink’s words Akushima’s expression changed.  
 **Akushima:** “…Oi. Don’t tell me. You.”  
 **Mink:** “What.”  
 **Akushima:** “What the hell did you doooo!?”  
 **Mink:** “I merely offered to pay a better salary than your superiors.”  
 **Akushima:** “Yoooooooou (sonofabitch)!!!!”  
In order to drown out Akushima’s shout, Mink took something out from the bag which had the weapons and threw it.  
With a bang!, in a flash white smoke spreads out.  
 **Mink Team A:** “Yessiree!”  
 **Mink Team B:** “Hear hear!”  
In a completely white field of view, gunshots and angry roars fly in exchange.  
It’s started…!  
On the spur of the moment I run out, and made off to hide behind a wooden box.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Bullets fly past before my eyes, I turn white.  
For a moment it seems that my legs stop moving, spotting the outline of a wooden box somehow I ran over to it.  
I put my back to the side of the wooden box and crouch down.  
If a bullet were to hit me now…  
That thought alone paralyses my body.  
Although Mink told me to protect my own self…  
What am I supposed to do when suddenly put into this situation…!?  
I am different from Mink’s crowd. I may have been involved in fist fights, but I have never experienced a life or death gun battle.  
Can I kill?  
With this gun, people.  
If I don’t kill I will be killed.  
This is what it means to protect myself.  
But…  
It’s not as easy to do as that…!   
**Aoba:** “……”  
 **Aoba:** “…!?”  
From the haze someone comes crashing in.  
Although I immediately try to move away from that spot, my arm is grabbed.  
 **Mink:** “Oi wait.”  
 **Aoba:** “Mink…!”  
It was Mink with submachine gun in hand who had jumped in.  
 **Mink:** “How long do you plan to hide here? What happened to the gun?”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
 **Mink:** “Did you not use it? …Or is it that you do not want to use it?”

_[dm3231]_

_//In the case of “Be at a loss for words.”_

**Aoba:** “……”  
 **Mink:** “And so how do you intend to extricate yourself from this place?”  
Mink asks coldly, I am unable to say anything.  
 **Mink:** “In that case there is only one way left to you.”  
 **Aoba:** “!”

_[dm3232]_

_//In the case of “I do not want to use a gun.”_

**Aoba:** “A gun, …I do not want to use it.”  
 **Mink:** “If you don’t use a gun there is only one way left to you.”  
 **Aoba:** “!”

_[dm3240]_

_//Joining up, as follows_

I understood what Mink had left unsaid.  
Another way…  
My voice… the power of Scrap.  
 **Mink:** “Use this.”  
Mink places something he was holding in the hand opposite to the one with the submachine gun in front of me.  
 **Aoba:** “A megaphone? …the one Akushima was holding?”  
 **Mink:** “I have an idea. Don’t miss the timing.”  
 **Aoba:** “Eh?”  
On saying that, Mink ran out from behind the shadow of the box.  
Without comprehending, I follow Mink’s figure with my eyes.

_[dm3250_vs]_

**Mink:** “Oi, over here!”  
Mink who had jumped out into a place without any obstructions raises his voice loudly. The police focused their attention on Mink.  
If he does such a thing, in the blink of an eye he’ll be filled with holes…!  
What on earth is he thinking, that man…!  
 **Mink Team A:** “Let’s go, one, two!”  
Something falls making a loud noise, what had finally become a clear field of view is once again turned white.  
This time it is denser than before, really, nothing can be seen.  
 **Aoba:** “What, … _h_! Cough, cough!”  
Whilst taking a breath I get choked.  
This powdery feeling… flour?  
 **Akushima:** “Cough! Splutter! Wh, What is this–!! Flour!?”  
 **Police C:** “Dammit, fire! C'mon, shoot!”  
 **Akushima:** “Oi you idiot!!! Are you lot somehow in the mood to kill me!! Stop shooting!!!”  
 **Akushima:** “This is different from the smokescreen bomb! Igniting the scattered flour will create a shower of sparks and the warehouse itself will blow up!!”  
 **Mink:** “Oi, do it!”  
Through the noise of the police, Mink calls out towards me.  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
If I could I do not want to use my power.  
But… now, there is no other way to make our way out without people getting injured.  
I raise the megaphone, closing my eyes I gathered my consciousness.  
Blocking out the surrounding noise to the best of my ability, I lend my ear only to the sound of my heart beating.  
In order to own this place… the way that I am able to.  
My “voice”, I focus and…  
 **Aoba:** “…stop!!”  
 **Police B:** “ _gu, …, u, gu…h_ ”  
 **Mink Team A:** “ _AAa_ …, _AAaaaa_ …”  
 **Akushima:** “Wh, at is this…, my head, is… _h_ ”  
…………  
…did I, succeed?  
The shooting has stopped but…  
From here and there moans of agony can be heard.  
Finally the white fog clears away, and what has happened around becomes clear.  
The scene that meets my eyes… I am unable to move.  
Regardless police or team members… most of the people are crouched over, rolling around on the floor.  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
This…  
This, is not success.  
……I failed.  
 **Mink:** “Oi, let’s go.”  
Mink comes to my side and grabs my arm.  
 **Aoba:** “But the guys in your team are…”  
 **Mink:** “Police reinforcements are coming. Come on let’s run for it.”  
My arm being pulled forcefully giving me no options, I ran out together with Mink.  
From another direction the patter of many feet running can be heard.  
As if to reproach me, my head hurts sharply with a throbbing pain.  
With Scrap… I failed.  
Because of that, to the extent that Mink’s companions are…  
The reason for failure is most likely… because I did not control my focus enough.  
Therefore, working my power with my half-baked efforts, I caused the distortion.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
An fierce self-hatred assails me.  
It is already too late to regret.  
At this point it will change nothing.  
I understand that.  
I understand that but still…!  
Somehow having escaped from the warehouse, we make our way back to Glitter.


	6. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath*  
> NSFW warning again. More interactions between Mink and Aoba. Contentious interactions. Don’t like, don’t read. Read, don’t complain. (To clarify, I mean that you are perfectly entitled to complain about the contents, but not that I made you read it. :) Thank you for your consideration.

_[dm3260]_

Having returned to Glitter, for a moment Mink and I had nothing to say.  
Without the energy to climb up to the second floor, I leant against the wall and looked down at my feet.  
Mink sat on the edge of the table and smoked his pipe.  
 **Aoba:** “…the team members, will they be alright?”  
 **Mink:** “Whatever happens happens. The rest depends on them.”  
 **Aoba:** “Then they’ll be caught by the police.”  
 **Mink:** “Even so, what to do? Go to their help anyway, and get caught together?”  
 **Aoba:** “…but”  
The words come out painfully, I swallow saliva down my parched throat.  
 **Aoba:** “…it’s my fault, isn’t it. That time, if I had done it much better…”  
 **Mink:** “……”   
Mink lay the pipe down on the table and stood up, and came striding over.  
 **Aoba:** “ _gu…h_ ”  
Suddenly a huge hand stretched out and gripped my throat.  
My entire body is pushed back against the wall.  
Mink’s cold unfeeling eyes stare at me struggling.  
 **Mink:** “A brat who’s made completely no progress.”  
 **Aoba:** “ _h…, u_ …”  
 **Mink:** “If you regret does it change anything? I have no time for such useless things.”  
 **Mink:** “Look at the reality. When did anyone blame you? Don’t be wallowing in your own self-importance. If you don’t abandon such thinking you’ll never change.”  
 **Mink:** “Don’t run away at this late stage.”  
Letting out his words with an overwhelming power, Mink releases his hand from my neck.  
 **Aoba:** “cough, _u_ , splutter, _gu_ …!”  
Released coughing from the chokehold, this time my hair is gripped.  
Drawn hard backwards until my neck is bent back, into my upward field of vision Mink’s face is reflected.  
Each time force is applied to the fingers gripping my hair, as my nerves are being ripped I screamed.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, ku…, htsuu_ …”  
 **Mink:** “Stop messing around, put your mind to it.”  
 **Aoba:** “…, .. _h_ ”  
 **Mink:** “If you have no self-awareness I will drag it out of you. It is more convenient that way.”  
 **Aoba:** “What, … _h, Aa…h_!”  
An intense pain that I have never felt before runs through my hair.  
Mink grips hard on my hair, my teeth are on edge.  
A pain like exposed nerves being directly bitten off, I break out in a cold sweat.  
 **Aoba:** “ _i, a, …h, u, gu…h_ ”  
Grinding my teeth, an overwhelming agony stains my vision red.  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h, i_ , …hurts, …let, go…, _h_ , let go…!!”  
Wanting to escape from the pain somehow, I reflexively struck out with my clenched fist.  
 **Mink:** “… _h_ ”  
The jaw-aching pain in my hair stops.  
With the sudden realisation, Mink, his face slantwise took a sidelong look at me.  
 **Aoba:** “ _h_!”  
Immediately my cheek gets a punch, my field of vision shakes violently.  
Staggering unsteadily, my shoulder is gripped by Mink, and my body turned around.

_[dm 3270]_

**Mink:** “Turn your back this way, put your hands on the wall.”  
 **Aoba:** “…!”  
At those words… I guessed what was going to happen from here.  
 **Aoba:** “This is no joke, don’t mess around with me!”  
//Immediately I take aim at Mink’s stomach with my knee.  
 **Aoba:** “… _hgu_.”  
Although I struck out at Mink’s stomach, with my arm not providing much defence my cheek takes a hit.  
My vision shorted by the whack, the taste of blood spreads in my mouth.  
 **Mink:** “Hurry up and do it.”  
 **Aoba:** “No, I said didn’t I, … _h_!”  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, h_ …”  
The arm I hit out with gets taken and hit back in return, making me bitterly aware of the fact that my strength is no match for his.  
 **Aoba:** “No way, … _hA_!”  
Mink once again grips hard on the hair on the back of my head as I resist.  
An unbearable pain causes sweat to spurt out all over my body.  
 **Aoba:** “…, let go… _h_!”  
 **Mink:** “Shut up.”  
 **Aoba:** “Ow… _h_!”  
Having taken a number of punches my vision starts to waver in a major way, to the point of teetering my body tipped over.  
With a jerk my head is pushed back, my swollen cheek hits the cold wall.  
 **Aoba:** “ _ku_ …”  
Like a crushed frog a weight leans on my back.  
I smelt Mink’s cinnamon-like body scent.  
…no.  
My two hands automatically curl into fists, I clamp down on my back teeth so hard it feels like they would crack.  
 **Aoba:** “…why, … _h_ , why the hell…!”  
Helpless in the midst of misery and humiliation, restless thoughts flow freely out of my mouth.  
 **Aoba:** “Even though this is not the outcome I wished for, such a power… _h_. I, …if I were to live a perfectly ordinary life, that would have been alright with me!!”  
 **Aoba:** “But because you helped out with Granny…, that’s why I will do as you say, if you ask me to be prepared for whatever happens ( _lit._ tighten my belly) I will, but…!”  
 **Aoba:** “But… I am bewildered, for me I don’t get the reason for this! To suddenly be told all sorts of things, can I just take it all in blindly…!”  
 **Aoba:** “Just a little, let me stay bewildered… Already, I hate this sort of thing…!!”  
 **Aoba:** “Me…, _h_ , and you, are different… _h_ ”  
Spitting out the feelings gathered in my chest, my crying-like voice grows hoarse. My shoulders shake on their own accord.  
Mink’s hand stretches out from behind, and grips my throat.  
Forcefully spinning me around, piercing eyes meet with mine.  
 **Mink:** “The burden that you bear is fate. It is a thing decided from the moment you were born. Therefore if you must hate, hate the gods.”  
 **Mink:** “But, you are not the only one bearing such a load. Everybody is the same. Don’t think that you alone are the protagonist of a tragedy.”  
 **Mink:** “It doesn’t matter whether it’s what you wish or don’t wish for. Now what is  before your eyes is the reality of having shouldered that fate.”  
 **Mink:** “It doesn’t matter what the stars say. If you hate it resist it with all your might. Do not go with the flow.”  
 **Mink:** “What you decide to do, don’t you do it all yourself. Or, is it that are you a fool who cannot progress without somebody else making the decisions for you?  
 **Aoba:** ”… _h_ “  
 **Mink:** "I will do it the way that I want to. It doesn’t matter what you think about it.”

_[dm 3280]_

**Aoba:** “…, I… _h_ ”  
 **Mink:** “What.”  
My trousers are violently undone, my underwear too is pulled down with full force.  
 **Aoba:** “This power of mine, I don’t want to use it… But…”  
 **Aoba:** “Myself, what exactly it is I am… I want to know.”  
 **Mink:** “In that case start by throwing everything away. …Anything and everything that you are concealing.”  
 **Mink:** “Otherwise you will not get what you really want.”  
A cold voice reverberates at my ear like a spell.  
Mink’s hands spread my buttocks out left and right, a hard thing pushed against that contracted place.  
And then, without any sort of preparation… twisted in with all its might.  
 **Aoba:** “ _A, …hHi, …iAa…hh_!!”  
Feeling like that time being drunk under the narcotic lights, my body’s sensations also become strange.  
But… it’s different this time.  
With a clear body and mind, having my dry insides gouged into, the pain was like thrusting into a fresh wound with a knife.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, …a, gu…h_ , …”  
As if begging for something to save me my fingers scratch the hard surface of the wall. From my throat a mumbled moan leaks out.  
An otherworldly pain distracting me, I bury my teeth into the back of the hand pushing against my face.  
 **Mink:** “… _h_ ”  
While Mink’s dick is cutting me up, steadily the volume grows.  
Painful. Agonizing.  
Heart-rending…!  
 **MInk:** “Do not run away.”  
Into the ringing in my ears, a low whisper sears into my hazy consciousness.  
 **Mink:** “ The one causing this pain to you is me. Do not hide before me. Expose it all.”  
In order engrave the words, Mink penetrated into me countless times.  
 **Aoba:** “ _A, a, …h, u, Ua, …Aah_.”  
 **Mink:** “Draw out the thing sleeping inside the pain. Remember the pain that I am causing you, take me in with all the pain together.”  
 **Aoba:** “ _ku, h, u…fu, a, hi…h, AAa…hh_!!”  
My hair being pulled, I scream with the hideous pain.  
My whole body had become like a clump of painful sensations.  
The agony of being violated to this extent by a fellow man.  
But, in a corner of my hazy consciousness…  
While listening to Mink’s words, for some reason this act seemed to hold a different meaning.  
Why I think so I do not understand but…  
 **Mink:** “Carve this sensation into the recesses of your body. Remember me with all your being. Every time you see me, recall this sensation.”  
In the midst of the torture being thrust up into every part of my insides, the words repeat endlessly in my ear.  
Mink’s voice, claws into my brain.  
 **Aoba:** “ _I, i, hA, …ku, u…h_ ”  
When the exceptional violence causes my consciousness to dim, Mink pierced deeply into the innermost part of me.  
 **Mink:** “…… _h_ ”  
Mink’s movements stop, I can hear slightly short breaths…  
At that point I start to lose consciousness, I cannot really remember what happened.  
 **Aoba:** “… _n, h_ ”  
I feel Mink pulling out from inside of me, the weight pressing on my back disappeared.  
Something catches my tumbling body.  
An airy floating feeling…  
A swing, after that I feel like I am being transported somewhere…  
Unexpectedly a gentle sensation enveloped my body.

_[dm 3290]_

When I open my eyes, I can see the ceiling.  
Here is, the room on the second floor…?  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
For a while I continue to stare vacantly at the ceiling.  
Feeling like I had become a husk.  
Now… I do not want to think of anything.  
Just like this, I want to sleep like the dead.  
Just like this…  
Sinking into the pain and lethargy, I readily let go of consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly I don’t think these interactions are any less contentious than the earlier ones, but here we go…
> 
> Note: A number of times that あぁ (”Ah”) pops up in the dialogue, which is like a casual yes, I decided to decode them using “yeah”.

_[dm3300]_

**Aoba:** “……, … _h, u_ …”  
…waking up the next day was the worst.  
Feeling sluggish to the point that I wondered if there were weights attached to me, here and there it hurt terribly.  
I did not get up immediately, and after a considerable time I finally achieved a sitting position on the bed.  
 **Aoba:** “Ouch…”  
My punched cheek hurt. On exploring with my tongue it seemed cut up.  
Moreover… the inside of my body hurt too.  
A burning ache.  
Yesterday was…  
……  
I don’t really want to recall.  
But, unexpectedly too my mood was a little refreshed, even I felt that was curious.  
Probably because I had let out the amassed unease and bafflement.  
Yesterday when I was being cruelly tormented by Mink… I had thrown it all out.  
In spite of having been driven into a corner by Mink, that it had produced my resultant ease was a little ironic.  
He… what does he want to do to me I wonder.  
Recalling the commands that he whispered into my ear, shivers run down my spine.  
Expose it all, was what he said.  
If accordingly I exposed it all…  
What would become of me?  
Mink could see that, probably?  
I myself did not know, what it was inside of me…  
And then… when I think deeply about it, it would seem that Mink had intentionally carried me to the bed.  
Even though going by that type of character he seemed like the sort who would leave me where I was, why did he?  
Mink’s team… although the way he dealt with the guys in Scratch was also similar, it feels out of place with the image of Mink that I have in my head.  
Still, it doesn’t sound like the words of a person with a tendency to violence…  
I really don’t get it…  
I slowly got up from the bed, and activated Ren who was curled up in the futon.  
 **Aoba:** “Morning, Ren.”  
 **Ren:** “Morning, Aoba. Your condition is terrible. Are you alright?”  
 **Aoba:** “…yeah, I’m ok.”  
I made a forced smile at Ren’s enquiry, and sluggishly left the room.  
For now I wanted to have a bath.  
What Mink had put out into me yesterday had been left as it was. The squirmy feeling between my legs was disgusting.  
With Ren following behind me, I went out of the living area on the second floor, and down to the first floor.

_[dm3310]_

In the living area Mink was sitting on the sofa, fiddling with some sort of device.  
Tori stayed on the backrest preening itself.  
When Mink’s figure comes into view, my heart jumped with an unpleasant anxiety.  
A faint cinnamon-like scent further deals another blow.  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Without looking at Mink, I quickly headed towards the bathroom.  
 **Mink:** “Oi.”  
 **Aoba:** “…!”  
Called to a halt, I am startled.  
As much as I was able to, I put on a calm face and turned around.  
 **Aoba:** “…what now.”  
 **Mink:** “Put this into your Allmate.”  
 **Aoba:** “Eh?”  
Mink throws something towards me.  
It’s a finger sized USB memory stick.  
 **Aoba:** “What the heck is this?”  
 **Mink:** “It’s for deploying against the specially modified armed security Allmates in the Tower. A program to destroy those things.”  
 **Mink:** “When you get into the Tower connect your Allmate online to disseminate it.”  
 **Aoba:** “Such information, where did you get it?”  
 **Mink:** “From a prison guard.”  
It was the same too with the story about the guard at the club though, the prison of the Old Residents’ District was almost dysfunctional.  
Therefore, it seems only natural that the prisoners would make transactions and information exchanges with the guards and the police.  
 **Aoba:** “If I insert this, what will happen to Ren?”  
 **Mink:** “Who knows.”  
 **Aoba:** “What do you mean, ‘who knows’…! Putting such a dangerous thing into Ren is no joking matter. Absolutely not. I’m not doing it. Take it back.”  
 **Mink:** “…are you an idiot?”  
Mink directly narrows his eyes at me.  
 **Mink:** “I’ve thought of this before now, but why do you fuss over that Allmate so much? After all an Allmate is just an expendable item is it not?”  
 **Mink:** “Or is it that without a doll you get lonely and cannot sleep?”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ , stop saying that (he’s) an expendable item. I’ve never even once thought of Ren in that way.”  
 **Mink:** “So that’s why you don’t want to break it? Such a thing is merely a machine. A piece of junk with any number of replacements you know.”  
 **Aoba:** “Wrong. For you that may be so but for me…, Ren is not like that.”  
While I said that,  I paid heed to Tori’s flickering reflection from the corner of my vision. And of course Ren and his footsteps too.  
Does Tori somehow not mind being called an expendable item by Mink?  
However, Tori continues preening as if he did not hear anything at all.  
To be together with Mink probably involves being able to take a fair amount.  
 **Mink:** “It doesn’t matter whether or not you think it’s no good. This is a part of the plan. It must go ahead.”  
 **Aoba:** “No.”  
 **Mink:** “If you fail it is the end of everything. It’s not just your problem.”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Looking down Ren is reflected in my vision.  
Without a word Ren sticks his tongue out and looks up at me.  
…it’s impossible.  
For me, I cannot do it.

_[dm3320]_

While I silently held the USB, Mink stood up and came near towards me.  
By the time I realised and braced myself, it was too late.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_!”  
 **Mink:** “When are you going to stop saying such stupid things?”  
My cheek is hit, I stagger 2, 3 steps back.  
Is it because I was already hit yesterday, immediately the taste of blood fills my mouth.  
Even so I am furious, I glare at Mink intensely.  
Better if it were about myself, but I cannot tolerate extending that goodwill where Ren is concerned.  
 **Aoba:** “…you’re one to talk, if you want someone to do something maybe you could inform them a bit more about the reason behind things!”  
Moved by anger, I threw a punch at Mink.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
However, with no expectation that my fist should make contact with Mink the tables are turned.  
Because of the damage sustained from yesterday I am sent flying, I sit pitifully at the spot (where I fell).  
 **Mink:** “I will do as I said, I do not want to beat you up any more than this.”  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
Mink spits the words out and goes back to sitting on the sofa. He retrieves the pipe left on the table.  
Recalling making Mink even angrier than this, I held my questions.  
Mink is thinking only about how to execute the plan. He himself has said so too, it has nothing whatsoever to do with my feelings or intentions.  
But, what on earth is Mink so stubborn about to such a degree?  
He has said that Toue is his objective, but did not go so far as to talk about the reason why. Most likely there is something there.  
To thoroughly eliminate everything other than his self to such an extent that he is impenetrable, what did it?  
I can feel that the strength of that will is out of the ordinary.  
…but, that is a totally separate issue to Ren.  
I absolutely will not let him meddle with Ren.  
 **Ren:** “Aoba.”  
 **Aoba:** “Ren.”  
Ren held the aforementioned USB memory in his mouth. It seems I had dropped it unawares.  
 **Ren:** “Use this.”  
 **Aoba:** “! But if I do it you”  
 **Ren:** “It’s alright. Aoba, your feelings are wavering but”   
**Ren:** “Regarding Mink executing his objective, there is no hesitation or doubt at all. Therefore the probability of achieving it is probably high.”  
 **Ren:** “If it is in accordance with Aoba’s objective, I have no objection to being used for that purpose. Aoba you should also understand that.”  
 **Aoba:** “…… But if I do that you will be broken. I don’t want that to happen.”  
 **Ren:** “If I break down you’ll examine me won’t you?”  
 **Aoba:** “…, Ren.”  
 **Ren:** “Am I wrong?”  
 **Aoba:** “…what if my ability alone is not enough to fix you?”  
 **Ren:** “I cannot deny that possibility. But the probability that Aoba can fix me is not completely zero.”  
 **Aoba:** “Ren…”  
Ren has put his trust in me.  
Without any hesitation, straightforwardly.  
…therefore so should I, that no matter what happens to Ren I will definitely fix him.  
After stroking Ren’s back with my whole palm, I retrieve the USB memory.  
 **Aoba:** “…I understand. So, I’m going to connect it.”  
 **Ren:** “Yeah.”  
Ren rolls on the floor and shows his belly.  
I push apart the fluffy fur to expose the connection opening, and nervously with cold hands insert the USB memory.  
 **Ren:** “…connection complete.”  
Ren emits in a mechanical sounding voice rising, trembling his body shakes.  
I covertly watch his appearance attentively for anything odd.  
 **Aoba:** “Are you alright?”  
 **Ren:** “Yeah, it’s satisfactory.”  
 **Aoba:** “That so…”  
For now I feel relieved, from my mouth I let out a long breath.  
But if anything were to happen it would be from here on. I cannot be negligent yet.

_[dm3330]_

Feeling eyes on me I turned around, and saw Mink looking this way while puffing out smoke.  
The figure of him sitting flopped into the sofa, brings to mind the time when I was brought to the derelict building.  
It is a relatively recent event but even so, it feels like a long distant occurrence.  
 **Mink:** “That Allmate has a greater understanding of matters than you.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Without giving any reply, I stared silently at Mink.  
In order to save everyone in the Old Residents’ District Toue must be stopped.  
Therefore to work together with Mink is no mistake.  
As Ren said, if Mink’s chances of achieving his objective was high, then all the more.  
But… although mentally I understood it, emotionally I was unconvinced.  
I should do the right thing, and yet…  
I hug Ren to me, moving beside the wall I sit down on the floor.  
Without looking in Mink’s direction I stroke Ren’s back.  
Was it really alright like this?  
To the extent that Ren had been caught up into becoming a “tool”… would it be alright like this?  
Ren sticks his tongue out and looks at me.  
When I saw that face, the repressed feelings of guilt and regret gradually seeped out.  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
I buried my face into Ren’s fur, and bottled up my emotions.  
Ren, I’m sorry…

_[dm3340]_

**Mink:** “…, …yeah, that’s right.”  
…when I open my eyes, indistinctly I heard Mink’s voice.  
It seems that at some point without being aware of it I had dozed off.  
 **Mink:** “Yeah. There’s a guy I want to hand over to you.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Mink is talking to somebody.  
On the phone?  
“There’s a guy I want to hand over”.  
Just now, it sounded like he said.  
A guy he wants to hand over?  
Who is it?  
……  
……don’t tell me.  
Wide awake (now) I gently put Ren down, placing my hand on the wall I stood up.  
Mink appeared to end the phonecall, sitting on the sofa he operated his coil.  
I walked up to the sofa, and put my hand on the backrest.  
Mink looks this way.  
 **Aoba:** “…just now, what was that about?”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink ever so slightly raises an eyebrow.  
 **Aoba:** “You were saying something or other about a guy that you wanted to hand over.”  
 **Mink:** “…there is no need to talk to you about it.”  
…yet again?  
To hear these words, so many times.  
Feeling uneasy about the contents of the phonecall, putting force into it I opened my mouth.  
 **Aoba:** “It’s about me isn’t it?”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink is silent.  
Although it’s the usual case that I do not get a reply back, this time round I grow impatient.  
 **Aoba:** “What’s going on?”  
 **Mink:** “You’re noisy.”  
Mink looking irritated stands up from the sofa.  
 **Aoba:** “Oi!”  
 **Mink:** “Today I am waiting on a contact from a team member. Don’t go out.”  
Saying only that, Mink went up the stairs.  
The sound of a bedroom door closing echoes.  
Having been left behind, carrying an even greater swelling of unease I looked up to the second floor.  
…that phonecall earlier, it was about me after all?  
In an agitated mood, I sat lightly on the sofa.  
In order to think calmly I cover my face with both hands, and cut off my field of vision.  
In the case that it is about me, then who does Mink plan to hand me over to?  
The police? or maybe…  
Toue?  
No, there is no possibility of that?  
But, if it’s not how do I know for sure?  
I know nothing about Mink.  
He has not told me anything, even if I were being tricked I would not know.  
……  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
I have no credible information on Mink at all.  
Instead my distrust grows steadily stronger.  
For the sake of his objective Mink has no hesitation. He probably also doesn’t choose his tactics.  
To be able to manipulate a person’s heart, that is my power.  
As material for negotiations with Toue I would be most suitable.  
…it’s no good. I cannot help but think up unpleasant scenarios.  
I have Ren with me but, no matter how I cannot trust him.  
…indeed, I should leave Mink.  
I lift my covered face up from my hands, and quietly harden my resolve.


	8. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.  
> I suppose this is the climax of the story, pun intended. I cannot deny that I myself have been looking forward to it, I just hope that it does come up to everyone’s expectations…
> 
> Note: 堕ちるとこまで堕ちた方が楽だ
> 
> 楽 raku, here is proving a bit of a headache for me. Curiously I didn’t realise that looking it up on its own the dictionary doesn’t give the definition that I expected, that of pleasure, enjoyment or entertainment. Instead, ease and comfort come up, neither of which I would expect, except in the sense of a carefree person.
> 
> So by the dictionary definition, the sentence should translate to “It is easier/more comfortable to fall down into the fallen place”, which makes sense given that Mink is exhorting Aoba to let go of his control but, I just can’t help but think that the word indicates a sense of pleasure in doing so, which Aoba feels is forbidden which is why he resists it so hard. So I’m using easier in my text, but really in my heart, I feel that pleasurable is the right translation xp

_[dm3350]_

Late at night, I quietly sneaked out of the room.  
I finish dressing up and put Ren who was in sleep mode into my bag, and making as little noise with my footsteps as I can I leave the room.  
Standing in the hallway, I look in the direction of Mink’s room.  
In order not to be discovered…  
Where do I go, what do I do after this?  
I did not consider any of that.  
That I want to leave this place no matter how.  
That was the only thing in my head.  
Holding my breath I cautiously make my way across the living area on the second floor, and go down the stairs.  
Inside the deathly silent building only the faint sound of the air conditioning can be heard.  
In order to make sure I look up to the second floor, but there is no sign of Mink getting up.  
…seems like I’m alright.  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
Anxiety, impatience, confusion. In order to shake off the thoughts that pass through my head ( _lit. chest_ ) I move forward, and exit the hall.  
Quietly closing the door, I slowly let out the breath that I had been holding in my chest.  
Up to this point things have proceeded well.  
After this I should find a place somewhere to hide myself.  
Avoiding the main street I enter a back lane.  
Wanting to get to the outskirts as far as possible, I open the map on my coil as I walk.  
As I progressed at a quick pace, I considered various things.  
In the event of my disappearance Mink would probably search for me.  
After this, I will have to think of how to get to Toue on my own.  
I don’t really want to use it but… if I used the power of Scrap will I be able to manage it somehow?  
And then, I will have to get rid of the USB that I’ve inserted into Ren.  
 **Aoba:** “!”  
…just now, the sound of flapping wings.  
Looking up, a bird passed overhead.  
…can’t be, it seems I’m wrong.  
Immediately I reject the notion.  
I’m just being a little too sensitive.  
It’s probably just an ordinary bird. Just my imagination.  
I tell myself so.  
But… that ended futilely.  
Once again the sound of flapping wings returned.  
Seeing that figure fluttering elegantly in the sky, I gasped.  
A parrot clad in bright colours.  
…I’ve been discovered.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Spurred on by fear, with all my strength I ran away.  
Without looking at the map or such any further, anywhere will do as long as I get far away, I thought.  
I run determinedly along an alleyway that I had no idea (where it) would end up.  
But… from behind the sound of wings follow me.  
 **Aoba:** “ _ha-, ha-_ …, …”  
…!  
Halfway I put on the emergency brakes, and stopped in my tracks.  
Panting to the extent that I am unable to say anything, I leaned forward and put my hands on my knees.  
As I was doing so, my consciousness is completely focused in front of me.

_[dm3360]_

**Mink:** “……”  
Blocking my path… Mink stood up.  
Along with the despondency of having been found, with certainty resignation sinks into my heart.  
Most likely, Mink had probably known from the start.  
What I had thought, and possibly what move I would make.  
…I cannot win.  
These words heavily fill up my heart.  
I cannot win against him.  
With his usual gait Mink approaches, and yanked the fringe of my downcast head.  
 **Aoba:** “ _h_ …!”  
Pain runs through my hair, my face contorts.  
Forced to look upwards, with no escape I meet Mink’s eyes.  
Cold eyes pierce through me.  
 **Mink:** “You acted as I expected, you fool.”  
Mink grips my hair again, bringing his face close he says without blinking.  
 **Mink:** “Don’t think that you can escape from me.”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
What was that? Just now…  
An impulse like a tiny electric current ran through my body.  
Not like a severe chill or panic, something even more…  
A “something” originating from even deeper inside.  
 **Mink:** “Come. I’m going to lay into you.”  
On saying so, Mink lets go of my hair and grips my arm.  
My whole body turns pale, and my hands and feet turn cold.

_[dm3361]_

_//In the case of “I do not know what I should do”_

…I have to escape. ( _lit. if I don’t escape_ )  
Although I think that, as if my body had frozen over I could not move.  
Facing Mink’s wrath, all my senses had become numb.  
 **Aoba:** “……, …”  
Only a fluttering breath just about escapes my lips.

_[dm3362]_

_//In the case of “but still resist”_

**Aoba:** “Let go, …I don’t want to, let go!”  
No matter how I shout, my voice merely bounced back from gloomy walls of the alleyway.

_[dm3370]_

_//Joining up, as follows_

Pulled along by a strength enough to break my arm, in the end I am brought back to Glitter.

_[dm3380]_

**Aoba:** “… _h_!”  
On returning to Glitter, Mink roughly shoved me flying to the floor.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, kohoh_ …”  
Without being able to take up any defensive stance I fall back first, a sharp pain that pressed on my lungs passes through.  
Whilst in a coughing fit my body curls up, and with a thump a heavy impact struck my right cheek.  
 **Aoba:** “ _gu…h_!”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_!”  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, guh_ ”  
 **Aoba:** “ _u…h_ ”  
Over and over again my cheek is struck, along with the pain my vision is wavering.  
In my mouth blood flows copiously, full of the stink of iron.  
 **Aoba:** “ _ga_ , …!”  
This time my stomach is kicked, with the reverberating ache in my intestines my breath stops.  
 **Aoba:** “ _Ua, …h_ ”  
 **Aoba:** “ _i…h, gehoh, …u, gu_ …”  
Mink’s heavy toe bites into my abdomen, with the pain my vision goes jet black.  
Unable to breathe properly, the nausea and coughing welling up at the same time is agonising. Tears run down.  
 **Aoba:** “ _gu…, h, u_ …”  
While focused on enduring, I had the feeling of the intense pain assaulting my whole body abruptly fading out.  
My consciousness becoming hazy too, even at such a time I start to feel slightly sleepy.  
Such a thing to foolishly think of at this time.  
 **Aoba:** “!”  
 **Mink:** “Don’t go to sleep.”

_[dm3390]_

Feeling weighed down heavily around my hip area, something wrapped around my neck.  
 **Aoba:** “…!?”  
With the suffocation my fleeing consciousness returns.  
On opening my eyes, Mink had straddled me and was wringing my neck with both hands.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h, a_ …!”  
 **Mink:** “Look at me.”  
Mink tells me in a low voice while pressing down grindingly on my windpipe with both thumbs.  
On his part indeed there was no emotion of any kind, I felt an instinctive fear of Mink who was indifferently strangling me.  
If he wanted to kill me he could kill me any time.  
Therefore, I did not think for one bit that he intended to kill me.  
More than words I knew that from experience, and trembled.   
**Aoba:** “… _h, i_ …”  
On releasing his hand from my neck, Mink brought his face to my ear.  
 **Mink:** “Search out the thing present deep inside the pain. Expose the true form of the thing you are hiding.”  
 **Aoba:** “Wh, at… _h_ , …”  
Mink’s lips touch my ear, and move slowly along with the words.  
That voice… gradually transforms into nothing but a sigh.  
 **Mink:** “You probably know the truth. Being dominated by a beating, that it is easier to fall into the fallen place.”  
Being beaten up, being dominated…  
To fall into the fallen place, is easier…?  
Mink’s words replay themselves repeatedly inside my head.  
Indeed…  
That may be so.  
That if I admit defeat and throw it all out, that it will become much easier than at present.  
To give my will up and stop resisting, to accept everything.  
If I did that, definitely…  
The pain and the agony will also become as receiving pleasure.  
It is because I am fighting back that pain arises.  
So preferably…I should stop everything?   
Dangerous thoughts flicker.  
But, they were to the present me a hideously sweet temptation.  
Because I have had some wild times before, I know well that drifting into depravity is to some extent enjoyable.  
Also the strictness of continuing to resist.  
Because of this, normally I avert my eyes and pretend not to see.  
I want to live quietly and uneventfully without emotional turmoil, that was what I intended but…  
If my heart and body both are being messed up to such an extent, I cannot help but lose my judgement.  
This might be what Mink is trying to draw out of me.  
To admit defeat and to throw it all out, the me that is saying that now…  
 **Mink:** “Throw away your worthless pride. You cannot win against me. Absolutely. Against my might, come fall.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
…already, I was starting to think that that may be a good idea.  
I absolutely cannot win against Mink. Absolutely.  
In that case… isn’t it alright to admit defeat?  
Isn’t it alright to go with the flow…?  
 **Aoba:** “… _h, a_ ”  
Inside my head the sound of a switch being flicked, an unusual sounding nasal moan escaped.  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink relaxes the hold on my neck and, after looking intently at my eyes for several seconds he brought his face to the top of my shoulders.  
Briefly, the sound of sniffing, Mink lifts his face.  
On those lips the very slightest smile… it felt like.  
 **Mink:** “That is good. Look at me only.”  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
Although they sound like sweet words, they are not.  
The meaning of it was a command to pledge complete submission to the victor.  
But as I was now even the sense of defeat was beginning to fade already, and on Mink’s command alone goosebumps rise on my skin.  
If I admitted to it, it was pleasurable.  
 **Aoba:** “Ah…”

_[dm3400]_

Leaving one hand on my neck, with the other Mink felt around the lower half of my body.  
 **Mink:** “Raise your knees.”  
Doing as I was told I bend my knees, and achieve an easy to undress position. Roughly my trousers and underwear were taken off.  
To say that there was no sense of humiliation… would be a lie.  
But, at this moment the sense of exhilaration surpassed it by far.  
Mink’s finger touches the constriction that still hurt from having been violated only yesterday. Drawing back, my hips jumped up.  
Fitting his hand to the inside of one thigh, I am raised.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_ ”  
My exhilarated heart beats hard and fast.  
To the place which already stung being touched only by air, if it were screwed into again what would become of it…?  
Such a thing, even without thinking I knew.  
Even so, I had already stopped thinking about trying to escape.  
Instead… I even held a sense of anticipation for what there might be before the intense pain.  
…I had fallen, utterly.  
To the pleasure of going with the flow.  
Even though I knew it, it was already too late.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, n…h, i, a, AAa…h_!!”  
The feeling of Mink entering me, pain like my insides being cut up attacked my entire body.  
Under Mink’s arm as he presses down on my neck, my chest bends back, the fingernails of my stiffened hands claw at the ground.  
 **Aoba:** “ _hi, a, …hgu, u, Aa…h_!”  
The pain echoes like metallic ringing in my ears, and penetrates into my head.  
While I raise my voice with the shock inflicted on my body, I swallowed Mink up.  
Inside the recently ripped up flesh the agony was like taking in a cutting tool.  
Although this was happening to the inside of my lower extremities, it felt like blood was overflowing even up to the inside of my mouth.  
To be gouged out like this time and again… the inside of my body might possibly be made changed into a compliant shape by Mink.  
 **Aoba:** “ _U, u…h, a, …hUa_ …”  
Shaking so hard to the point that my teeth would not meet, it hurt.  
But, at the same time the sensation that my consciousness was going to fly away runs through me.  
That is… an ecstasy to the point of trembling.  
 **Aoba:** “ _fu, …hU, gu…, a, ku_ …!”  
With one hand Mink grips my hip, rocking it with all his might.  
 **Mink:** “Let your voice out. More.”  
Along with the murmurs, Mink’s hand holding my neck is being loaded with strength.  
 **Aoba:** “ _i, hA, ha…, kahah…a_ ”  
Once again my neck is being constricted, the momentarily halted suffocation returns.  
Furthermore, being carried out so powerfully, I fall into a condition like (having) shortness of breath.  
Even though I want to let my voice out I cannot breathe. From my throat a strange sound emerges, my nose started to hurt and tears flow.  
 **Aoba:** “ _ugu, h…ha, a…h_ ”  
 **Mink:** “Are you in agony?”  
I hear Mink’s voice coming from far and near, I don’t really know what he is saying.  
While struggling my head gradually started to go blank.  
Feeling like my nerves are being numbed, the agony dissolves and fades out too inside of that.  
Put under such conditions by Mink, a dizzying pleasurable sensation ran through me.  
What on earth, is this…  
Even though it is agonizing, it feels so- good…  
 **Aoba:** “ _ha…, hA, …a, h_ …”  
My body under Mink’s punishment I raise a loud voice joyfully.  
Even without having been touched my dick had become completely hard and a clear liquid oozed out from it.  
But, in the middle of it my consciousness started to flicker on and off.  
My body’s sensations and the suffocation disappear, and my eyelids becomes heavy.  
It was like this also, yesterday.  
My neck being wrung and my consciousness becoming distant…  
Today too, at this rate…  
Was he gauging the right moment, with good timing Mink releases his grip from the hand around my neck.  
 **Aoba:** “ _gu, hU, gehoh_! _geho, gohah, gu, h_ …!”  
The sudden rush of oxygen through my throat makes me cough, tears soak my face.  
Even so without easing off Mink continues to punish me.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u, u…h, ku, a, gehoh, a, AaA…h_ ”  
Already… I really do not know what I would become.  
Only that, I had surrendered myself to the fierce pleasure originating from the interior of my body.  
Briefly… again I felt my consciousness moving away from me.  
I had become incapable of considering anything, become insensible to reason…  
My field of vision is being shut up… in darkness.  
…….  
………

_[dm3410]_

**Shiroaoba:** “……”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “… _haa_ ”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “ _haha, a, hHAa, …ahaha_ ”  
 **Mink:** “…!?”  
 **Mink:** “…you.”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “What’s with that…, even though you dragged me out as you wished…, _nh, a_ …”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “Forcing him to yield, drawing me out, forcing me to yield as well… to gain control of the whole of ‘Aoba’, that was the plan wasn’t it? … _haha_ ”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “That would be easier to use as tools, isn’t it? But then, I’m sorry about that… For me to give in to you? no way. Absolutely.”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “Scrap is my power. Therefore, if you want it done, shall I try it? On you instead…”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “Your head, to destroy it messily to bits…”  
 **Mink:** “…, shut up. … _h_ ”  
 **Shiroaoba:** “ _haha, ahaha, h, aHa_ , do it more…, more!  
 **Shiroaoba:** ” _ahaha, a, h, nA, a_ , …enough to pierce through my insides, try to do it…! Go on!“  
 **Mink:** ”…… _h_ “  
 **Shiroaoba:** ” _hAhaha_ , ha, stronger, do it with the intention to kill!!!“  
 **Shiroaoba:** ” _ahahahah_ …“  
 **Shiroaoba:** ” _ahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha_!!!“

_[dm3420]_

……  
………  
 **Aoba:** ”……“  
I…  
What happened…?  
 **Mink:** ”……“  
 **Aoba:** ”…a, …“  
When I came to, Mink was looking down on me.  
He was a little short of breath.  
My body is extremely lethargic. Although I do not remember, there are traces of having come.  
Furthermore… my head hurt terribly.  
My medicine, if I don’t take it…  
 **Aoba:** ”……?“  
Mink’s eyes on me are narrowed.  
In those eyes/pupils it felt like some emotion had shaken him.  
But… what it was I had no idea.  
 **Aoba:** ” _n, …a_ “  
Still inside, Mink pulls out from me, and stands up.  
Although I wanted to move… it was impossible.  
A heavy languidness, I am unable to do anything.  
I do not want to think about anything.  
At any rate Mink will probably abandon me here and go off.  
In that case… here is fine then, like this.  
I want to rest, a little.  
Just a little…  
…and so, once again my consciousness closed in blackly on me.

_[dm3430lv]_

**Aoba:** ”……“  
On opening my eyes, I felt the sensation of a soft pillow.  
I, when did I come back to the room…?  
Although I try to recall, my head is dull and heavy as if stuffed with mud.  
…just now, something made a sound.  
Someone is at the window?  
Moving only my face I look over there.  
On the sofa beside the window Mink sat.  
Looking out the window.  
…is it because my head is airy?  
Why is it…  
Mink looked like he was offering up prayers.  
Although it was not that his hands are joined together or his eyes are closed…  
Because of the way the light from outside is shining on Mink’s face, it could possibly be that.  
While Mink is looking out the window, every now and then he brings the pipe he held in his hand to his mouth.  
The atmosphere is different from the usual where I have no idea what he is thinking, definitely… he looks like he is praying.  
But it’s unbelievable that Mink is offering up prayers.  
If Mink was praying…  
At what time, and what about I wonder.   
Does that mean he believes in a god?  
An important entity or such, does he have one?  
The Mink that I know and the present Mink are really too different…  
Even so, in the number of times that he has had sex with me, it is something that I have sensed somehow.  
The Mink who would pursue me no matter where, his way with me is completely like his way of life itself.  
Getting rid of everything for the sake of his objective, to thrust straight forward.  
What sort of thoughts does he have I wonder…  
Whilst thinking randomly I became sleepy again. Unable to resist my eyes close.  
I sense Mink standing up from the sofa.  
The sound of easy heavy footsteps pass by beside the bed.  
…or so I thought, (but) halfway they stopped.  
A light cinnamon scent wafts.  
A scent that I have smelt countless times.  
Probably, my skin is also saturated with it.  
It is a nice smell…  
Becoming a strangely comforting feeling, once again I fell into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been really tricky doing this translation, as there are a number of sentences on which I feel that the meaning of everything balances on, making things fall one way or the other, and I agonized very hard on whether firstly, I had interpreted them correctly, and secondly, that I have picked the right words to convey the sentiment accurately. I hope that I have made the right decisions and have not biased things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this part is more of a filler between the bigger action sort of thing, but with a roaring bit of excitement in itself. Ride on! :D
> 
> (Sorry for the long, long delay in which I dropped off the face of the earth, it’s nice to finally get it done after all the stops and starts.)
> 
> Note: As on the previous occasion, where あぁ (”Ah”) pops up in the dialogue (casual yes), I am decoding them with “yeah”.

_[dm3440]_

The next day.  
Opening my eyes was truly the worst, immediately after waking up I screw up my face.  
 **Aoba:** “(this is) rough…”  
My head, face and hips too all hurt.  
My arms and legs feel heavy as if they were numb.  
 **Aoba:** “ _u_ …, ouch ouch…”  
It took time but when I somehow managed to get up, I noticed Tori stationed on the headboard of the bed.  
 **Aoba:** “eh?…, morning…”  
After I speak, straight away I shut my mouth.  
My voice is raspy. It is hoarse.  
As I have just gotten up, and also…  
When I recall what happened last night vexation and embarrassment come rising up.  
Tori looks at me while I’m like that, and only tilted his little neck slightly.  
Although I waited a while to see, it looks like Tori has no intention of talking.  
I get up from the bed, and took the few remaining headache medicine(s).  
After that I fix my clothes, start Ren and hold him up.  
 **Aoba:** “Morning, Ren.”  
 **Ren:** “Morning, Aoba. How is your condition?”  
 **Aoba:** “……haha”  
When I open the door to leave the room, Tori flapped his wings and left through the crack in the doorway.  
…he, why was he in my room?  
But, is it because Tori was here or…  
Somehow or other in the room the sense of Mink’s presence seemed to hang in the air.  
I leave the room and walk down the corridor.  
Yesterday too I had been messed up, first of all I want to have a bath…

_[dm3450]_

On reaching the living room, Mink was sitting on the sofa, pipe in one hand watching the television.  
 **Aoba:** “…..”  
…I am still a little nervous after all.  
As much as I tried to walk past in a normal fashion, my legs stopped moving.  
Because Mink’s face looks as if he’s angry.  
 **Mink:** “……”  
I did not make it out wrongly. From the way his eyebrows are knitted together, and his cheeks are tense I can tell.  
It is rare that Mink’s expression is oozing with anger.  
Those eyes continue to stay glaring at the television.  
On the monitor a news programme is showing, it seems the subject being reported on is about someone or other having been caught.  
The announcer’s explanations together with images are running.  
When I look at those… I get a shock.  
Several anxious-looking men restrained by the police were walking with their heads down.  
They are, Scratch’s…  
Mink’s team members.  
That time at the warehouse, they had been caught by Akushima after all.  
The announcer, in an indifferent voice, explained that the team members are a terrorist group bearing a grudge against the Toue conglomerate.  
And that a decision would be made on how to deal with them after the end of the Platinum Jail special commemoration event.  
The scene changed completely, and a close-up of Toue’s face appeared.  
 **Toue:** “To everyone who have come to Platinum Jail, first of all I deeply apologise for the unease that was caused.”  
 **Toue:** “That we had allowed terrorists to infiltrate in this way is completely my responsibility.”  
 **Toue:** “Nevertheless, somehow I want to forgive them. When we compare them with us and ourselves, when we realise the (level of) difference we are grieved.”  
 **Toue:** “Jealous, envious of our complete happiness, thoughts that cannot be helped grow in intensity (causing them) to take such measures.”  
 **Toue:** “They should receive punishment but, somehow, I appeal to everybody.”  
 **Toue:** “I want you not to be disgusted by or hate them. It is only by chance that they were born into unfortunate circumstances, they are people like us.”  
 **Toue:** “No matter how please do not forget that fact. I too, will keep that reality solemnly in my heart, I want to decide on their treatment with that in mind.”  
 **Toue:** “Please somehow that everyone’s heart will be filled with compassion.”  
With that, Toue’s (broadcast) picture ended.  
 **Aoba:** “…horrible.”  
I muttered subconsciously, staring at the announcer’s returned image.  
Toue just now… what on earth, was that.  
To say that it makes my skin crawl ( _phrase is lit. “run with bug spit”_ :) is exactly the situation.  
Really, looking as if he possessed a deeply compassionate heart, (speaking) in a tone fully loaded with appeal brought a chill.  
The guys who have come to stay in Platinum Jail listening to that probably think something like “Toue is a good person”.  
If that’s the case they’ve been completely duped.  
To that extent, it was a sickening speech.  
 **Mink:** “……what shit.”  
Mink spits the words out in a low voice together with the smoke.  
Those eyebrows carved even deeper furrows than before.  
If I’m already this pissed off, there is no reason not to think that Mink is too.  
The ones whom Toue had branded as pitiable terrorists, were no other than the members of Scratch.  
Furthermore everyone for Mink’s sake with desperate hopes had gotten this far. For that to…  
(Toue) had said that the decision on how to deal with them would be made after the special commemoration event was over.  
If they were not rescued by then, they would…  
 **Mink:** “…Toue is in the Tower. Tonight, let’s enter the Tower.”  
Mink quietly stands up.  
His voice as usual was without any inflection but, just this time the emotions that he showed earlier were where his true feelings lie I thought.  
From here on was truly the critical moment.  
For Mink, and for me too.  
I… still do not have complete trust in Mink.  
After all, on the phone when he said “the fellow I want to hand over”, I still do not know who that person might be.  
But, now for some reason I do not feel as uneasy.  
Because for myself after acknowledging that I could not win against Mink, perhaps it also held the sense that I was resigned to it.  
Added to that, it is not clear if it was a dream or reality but…  
Yesterday, when I saw the figure of Mink staring out the window something in me changed just a little.  
More than anger or loathing, the feeling that I want to know more about the person Mink is had become stronger.  
 **Aoba:** “…I’m also going.”  
 **Mink:** “…obviously.”  
Mink, saying only that, walked down the hallway and entered the room.  
His words were brusque as usual but, this time it effected a different meaning in me.  
I may have exaggerated it I but… it felt like the first time that I had received a definite answer from Mink.  
Finally tonight…we will get into the tower.  
While that resolution and determination firms up in me anew, I passed the time till night.

_[dm3460]_

Although the scene outside the window did not change, from the time display on the coil it was more than sufficiently night.  
My preparations complete I put the activated Ren into my bag, and opened the bedroom door.  
 **Mink:** “Let’s go.”  
 **Aoba:** “…yeah”  
With a nod, I follow behind Mink.  
While going down to the first floor Tori came flying up, and rested on Mink’s shoulder.  
Going out the front through the entrance hall, I could see the point of the Tower piercing through the flamboyant night town.  
 **Aoba:** “Toue is over there isn’t he.”  
 **Mink:** “Yeah. In the time between the event opening he is in the Tower.”  
Partway through we came out from the side streets, and walked silently thorough the lively streets.  
Gradually the distance to the Tower shortens, appearing bigger as we approach.  
Just when I think we are just going to break in like that, Mink turned his steps towards a place slightly off from the Tower.  
 **Aoba:** “?”  
Next to the Tower… that is, to a building that was a little distance away we walked.  
Although the building was of sufficient height, was it for the purpose of producing a streetscape (for show), there were no sign of tenants in it. It looks like nobody is here either.  
The building had no foyer and Mink went around to the back door.  
Without releasing the keylock, suddenly he put his hand on the door and with a jerk pulled it horizontally.  
The door opened without resistance.  
 **Aoba:** “You did not use a key?”  
 **Mink:** “It was broken.”  
 **Aoba:** “Broken?”  
 **Mink:** “By the team members.”  
…in that case, this is also a part of the plan?  
Opposite the door that Mink opened was an elevator and stairs. Was it because it was the rear entrance, besides that there was nothing else.  
We get into the elevator, and Mink presses the button for the top floor.  
The top floor… are we going to the roof?  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
In the silence between us, only the sound of the rising motor quietly hums.  
The elevator slowly came to a halt and the door opened.  
Before us a narrow corridor and a door leading to the rooftop appeared.  
This door here is probably broken too like the time with the back door.  
Mink stepped straight up to that door, and opened it easily with his hand.

_[dm3470_vs]_

Fresh air along with a weak breeze blows, brushing my cheek.  
Before our eyes the sprawling floor of the rooftop and the eternal night sky could be seen.  
Is there something here?  
While gazing at Mink’s wind-ruffled hair we walked on the rooftop till, next to water storage tank where there was a black shape.  
With a considerably large width, a black cloth securely covering it completely.  
Mink gripped the cloth, and vigorously yanked it off.  
What was revealed from under the cloth was a large motorbike.  
A sufficiently vicious looking type, that is to say, for good or bad it suited Mink perfectly.  
Mink straddles the seat, and from his coat pocket takes a key out and inserts it.  
The engine starts, the liquid crystal meter indicators light up.  
 **Mink:** “Get on.”  
 **Aoba:** “Eh?”  
 **Mink:** “Hurry up.”  
 **Aoba:** “This is a one seater isn’t it?”  
 **Mink:** “Just get on.”  
 **Aoba:** “Where do I sit!”  
 **Mink:** “Somewhere suitable.”  
 **Aoba:** “By suitable you mean…!”  
What he said was crazy right(?)…!  
But, even now Mink was going to ride off on the bike.  
I frantically approached the bike, and unwillingly jumped onto the edge of the seat.  
It was tight, and it was narrow, and not clinging on to Mink was impossible…  
 **Aoba:** “ _Uwah_!!”  
Mink took off suddenly on the bike. My body feeling like it’s going to be left behind, I hang on tightly.  
 **Aoba:** “Just…!”  
Although I had anticipated it, it was an incredibly wild ride…!  
It feels like I’m going to be thrown off.  
Mink drove around drawing a circle on the rooftop, going round and round again and again.  
What? What’s he doing?  
What does he plan to do?  
Around the time that suspicions also started to go round and round inside of me…  
 **Aoba:** "Eh?”  
Mink suddenly turned the handlebars, and raced in a straight line on the rooftop.  
 **Mink:** “Grit your teeth.”  
With a wind strong enough to take my breath away hitting my skin, it seems I bit my tongue with the fierce vibrations.  
The vehicle dashed up to the edge of the rooftop which had no barrier, at this rate if we don’t stop–  
…we flew.  
 **Aoba:** “ _Uwa……hh_!!“  
For a moment, it felt like time had stopped.  
Don’t tell me…  
To do such an unbelievable thing…!  
The dramatic sound of glass breaking, my body receives an impact that feels (strong) enough to push me off.  
At some point I opened my shut eyes.

_[dm3480_vs]_

**Aoba:** ”……“  
Like a mirror the polished white walls and floor and ceiling are reflected in my vision.  
This is the interior of Oval Tower…  
 **Guard A:** "What the!? …! Intruders spotted!”  
 **Guard C:** “ _Oi_! Stop!”  
From deep inside the passageway guards with guns at the ready appeared.  
 **Mink:** “Don’t get thrown off.”  
The screeching roar of the engine rises and the bike suddenly takes off.  
 **Aoba:** “ _wWa_ …!”  
 **Guard A:** “Wait! _Uwah_!”  
Mink scatters the guards blocking the way forward with a driving motion like the tyres are punching the floor, in a moment we zoomed through the corridor.  
 **Guard C:** “You (bastards)…!”  
 **Guard B:** “Wait!!”  
From behind the sound of gunfire chase after us.  
Although I am fearful that we are going to be hit any moment, Mink swung the vehicle right and left changing direction.  
While swung out by the centrifugal force we round the corner, and advance even further ahead.  
The bike shakes off the guards’ pursuit and we headed towards the stairs down the corridor.  
…that is, stairs!?  
Is he going to go up!?  
With Mink’s fearsome handling and an unbelievable momentum, the vehicle raced up the stairs with the weight of two people riding on it.  
The alternating noise of the brakes and the accelerator turning resounded, mixed up with the sound of gunfire and people.  
Amid the torrent of tumultuous noises, in order to be sure not to be thrown off I wrapped my arms firmly around Mink’s waist.  
 **Aoba:** “… _h_!”  
The considerably harsh repetitive motion recurring again and again, at last the bike left the stairs and slid down the corridor.  
Finally it ended…  
A little relieved, I draw strength out from my stiff body.  
How far up have we come I wonder.  
 **Aoba:** “Here, what floor is it?”  
 **Mink:** “The top floor.”  
 **Aoba:** “which means…“  
That Toue is here?  
Mink traveled a little way down the corridor, and stopped the bike at a place which had double doors.  
Mink gets off the bike, I too jump down from the cramped edge of the seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, double digits! It feels like a major milestone XD Aah, this is so exciting.  
> I’m sorry for dropping the ball the moment things really start to happen, but otherwise the size and time taken would have become unmanageable. So, interlude part 2, although it really is so much more than that, it stands on its own merit.
> 
> Note: I’m going to use you(pl.) to indicate you (plural), for want of a better way of doing things, because I feel that variations of “you all” make the tone of the speech too informal.

_[dm3490]_

Does this floor have few rooms, other than the door immediately before us the white corridor continues on endlessly.  
Come to think of it, there aren’t any security guards around here?  
The corridor returns only silence.  
There doesn’t seem to be any sign of pursuit either but…  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink silently stared at the door in front of us, and approached it.

_[dm3500]_

The room had an area of what felt like a medium-sized hall.  
Seeing the person standing right in the middle of the room, for a moment anxiety runs through me.  
 **Aoba:** “…Toue”  
Toue in a leisurely manner joined his hands behind his back, with a thin smile he looked at us.  
Completely as if he was waiting for our arrival.  
There is no difference to that seen on television… no, the real thing had a more crafty feeling.  
Although the outward appearance is the very essence of a gentleman, the atmosphere around Toue is not ordinary.  
Like a slender, well-sharpened knife carried under cover, it feels like that sort of atmosphere.  
Behind Toue two people covered with masks are standing. Toue’s personal guards probably.  
 **Toue:** “I had wondered when you would come, that the two of you would expressly head out towards me. I have been waiting. Mink-kun. And then Aoba-kun.”  
He knows about me? And also about MInk?  
Although it should be that I have not met him or such before…  
 **Aoba:** “How is it, my name…”  
 **Toue:** “The information of the people who step into Platinum Jail, all of it is managed by Oval Tower. In other words it also means information on both of you is being leaked.”  
Toue laughs in a deeply significant manner.  
On looking at Mink, anger is spread out across that expression. The same as when he saw Toue appearing in the news.  
 **Mink:** “…you, knowing of our movements you intentionally let us go around freely?”  
 **Mink:** “For you, if you seriously thought that you wanted us stopped you would have been able to. Nevertheless, (you let us) flamboyantly blunder around to that extent without doing anything.”  
 **Toue:** “That is the case. From the moment I heard that you’d escaped from prison, I had been keeping an eye on you all this time.”  
 **Aoba:** “!”  
 **Mink:** “That is to say, you also know then the reason I’ve come here?”  
 **Toue:** “Ah, of course. The only survivor of the proud god clan.”  
 **Mink:** “……”  
 **Toue:** “By the way, I thought that I would say this to you if I met you… I have done completely unforgivable things to you. Here and now I want to apologize. About your clan, that is.”  
…that moment, Mink’s mood changed.  
Like flames fanned by a breeze and spreading, a clearly murderous air brims over.  
Up to this point this is the first time that Mink had shown his emotions so frankly. I get that there is something extraordinary between him and Toue.  
Is this, the reason behind the persistence of Mink’s obstinate will…?  
 **Toue:** “Although it was for the sake of research, I feel truly sorry for the sacrificing of all the people of your clan to the experiments.”  
 **Toue:** “But, your clan possessed a rare hidden ability. The drugs decocted from medicinal plants that your clan passed down from generation to generation…”  
 **Toue:** “By consuming that, or otherwise burnt in the form of tobacco, by inhaling the smoke you(pl.) manipulated your body scent.”  
 **Toue:** “The chief purpose of that effect is to gain healing but, it is said that sometimes people could also get dependent on it like they were on intoxicating drugs.”  
 **Toue:** “A deception arising from the sense of smell. From there the manipulation of people’s minds. I felt extremely interested in that.”  
 **Toue:** “According to rumours, by the richness of the concentration in your(pl.) blood that is adapted to the drugs’ efficacy, it is said that by speaking people for a moment could fall into a state of ecstacy.”  
 **Toue:** But, among you(pl.) not one person would divulge the method of production of that drug. Because it was an important secret process inherited from the gods, wasn’t it?“  
 **Toue:** The unity of your(pl.) clan in the end was firm, and faith in the gods absolute. So we had no other choice but to conduct analysis of your(pl.) body scent.”  
 **Toue:** “The components to befuddle a person’s heart, how it is being formed inside the body indeed.”  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
The analysis of body scent…  
Earlier Toue had said that “the people of the clan were all sacrificed to experiments”.  
By that in other words it means…  
That for the sake of investigating they were all killed?  
Such…  
But in that case I can also understand Mink’s abnormal anger.  
Mink’s clan was killed.  
By Toue.  
 **Mink:** “……”  
Mink with a cold expression is silently looking at Toue.  
 **Toue:** “But in the end, we did not get any details. Even the use of cutting-edge technology could not shed any light on your(pl.) secret technique.”  
 **Toue:** “Living things are truly mysterious. Sometimes it gives rise to wonders that science cannot explain.”  
 **Toue:** In the end, you became the only survivor of your clan. You know of course don’t you? The preparation method of the drug.“  
 **Mink:** "If so what about it? You still think that I would tell you?”  
 **Toue:** “Of course, I am not thinking that it would go so smoothly. That’s why, I want to propose a negotiation with you.”  
 **Toue:** “In exchange for the method of preparation of the drug, on my side I too will grant you your wish. Anything, if it is within my power. How about it?”  
Toue took a step out, and with challenging eyes looked at Mink.  
For a moment Mink said nothing, and did not stir.  
Although it was certain that he was angry, with even more ferocity the thing that was like a dark aura circled around Mink.  
After a long silence, Mink let out a small breath and smiled.  
 **Mink:** “…doing so much to get it into your hands. Your tenacity is really amazing.”  
 **Toue:** “This is the only thing your clan is said to esteem and respect. Would I come to understand this fervent feeling I wonder?”  
 **Toue:** “With artificially produced things, people’s hearts are easily manipulated. But strength that is possessed naturally, in this world most mysteriously is the most powerful strength.”  
 **Mink:** “I see. Then suppose I ask you to hand over all the wealth of the Toue conglomerate, what will you do?”  
 **Toue:** “As you can imagine a condition to the extent that would cause difficulties for research and management would be difficult but, to arrange for you to accumulate wealth to the same degree as me, that I can do.”  
 **Mink:** “…ha. As I expected.”  
 **Toue:** “…that is if you can accept that condition, and respond to my transaction, does that mean it is agreeable?”  
In order to confirm that Mink was smiling in a rare show of amusement, Toue drew his cheek lightly (towards him).  
But, Mink immediately withdrew his smile.   
**Mink:** “What I wish for is your life. Other than that there is nothing that I want.”  
 **Toue:** “……I see.”  
Toue while smiling thinly, without taking his eyes off Mink nodded a number of times.  
 **Toue:** “Well, I had thought that in your case you would probably answer as much.”

_[dm3510]_

On saying that Toue raised one hand, and with a click snapped his fingers.  
One of the security guards in the rear stepped forward to the front.  
 **Toue:** “Originally I did not really want to use coercive measures but… you are (my) last hope. Even this is a situation you cannot retreat from.”  
The security guard slowly spread his arms out, and took in a deep breath.  
Somehow it looks as if he is going to sing an opera.  
Just as I thought that…  
 **Aoba:** “…eh, a song?”  
The security guard really started singing.  
Gently in a high key, but a melody that caused uneasiness somewhere flows into the white space.  
 **Aoba:** “…!? _h_ …”  
Suddenly, a sharp headache runs through.  
My vision getting blurred bit by bit, as if the floor is swaying my legs are unsteady.  
What?  
Why is it all of a sudden…  
 **Mink:** “… _h_ , this song…”  
Mink moans low, and his face distorts as if in pain.  
Such a, even as far as Mink…!?  
Is it because of the song?  
What the heck is going on, this song…!  
 **Toue:** “ _fufu_ …”  
Behind the security guard who is continuing to sing Toue laughs.  
 **Toue:** “So, this is a trial. How long can you hold out I wonder.”  
The voice and face of Toue speaking too… is floppily distorted.  
 **Aoba:** “… _u_ , …”  
 **Mink:** “… _h_ ”  
…it’s no good.  
The song reverberates in the head, becoming like a flood of voices…  
I am unable to think of anything…  
In my rough and hazy field of vision, I could vaguely see Mink’s figure.  
Mink…

_[dm3520]_

……  
 **Aoba:** “Such a waste isn’t it.”  
……?  
 **Aoba:** “Isn’t it better to use what can be used? is what I’m saying.”  
This is…  
My voice?  
 **Aoba:** “It’s not like it’s a violation or a particular modification or such. I don’t really understand the reason but, it’s because somehow I can see it that’s all.”  
This is…  
…me.  
In the surroundings youths of around the same age as me are gathered, each doing whatever they felt like.  
Doing drugs, fighting, playing around with women, drinking, sleeping. And then… playing Rhyme.  
I too am mingling among them, with acquaintances walking in the direction of those with shoulders locked together playing Rhyme.  
That is to say my figure is “watching” me.  
Standing in the same space, as if in order to look at the other people.  
But, sometimes here and there a faint noise runs through.  
Like being lost inside a realistic 3D film, a make-believe world that I have never seen before is being spread out.  
…never seen before?  
Wrong.  
I… know it. I have come here before.  
Not only that, many times too.  
This is…  
My past.  
Around the time when I was wild… the memories that I had forgotten.  
But, why all of a sudden…  
 **Aoba:** “Don’t talk! Just look at everything!”  
…that’s right, that time.  
In Rhyme for some reason I had the ability to see my opponents’ weaknesses, because of that I had won a succession of victories.  
 **Aoba:** “Because you’re troublesome hurry up now and disappear!”  
Why that was so, I did not consider why is it I could see it.  
It was something I could do so to do it was fine.  
That was my thinking.  
The me at that time.  
 **Aoba:** “ _haha_ , _HAHAHAHA_! _ahahahahahahaha_! Bye then!”  
 **Opponent:** “ _UWAAaaaaaahh_!!!”  
..stop!!!  
…I don’t want it, make it stop…  
 **Virus:** “The brain has taken direct damage.”  
 **Trip:** “If done badly then he’ll be like that forever. Without his consciousness returning.”  
 **Virus:** “Rhyme name, Sly Blue… It’s messed up.”  
No.  
I don’t want to recall.  
That was…  
That was……  
I was……  
 **Aoba:** “……such”  
 **Aoba:** “Such… I was, that was not my intention, …no way, to have it become like this.”  
I did not know.  
That the weak point that only I could see was “the part of a person’s heart that must not be touched”.  
Not knowing that, I had, feeling a sense of superiority over the fact that only I could “see”…  
I had……  
Destroyed.  
People’s hearts, destroyed.  
People’s, hearts.  
 **Aoba:** “ _aaaAAAAAAAAhh_!!!!”

_[dm3530]_

That moment…  
Falling over somebody grasped my hand.

_[dm3540]_

**Aoba:** “……”  
My consciousness returning, taken aback, on lifting my face I was still in that white hall-like place.  
But, those security guards and Toue were already gone.  
The past that I re-experienced just now… was it because of the security guard’s song?  
My, past…  
Although I had forgotten all this time, the old me had…  
I had committed a grievous mistake.  
…?  
Somebody is gripping my arm.  
…Mink.  
Earlier when I was facing the past that I had forgotten and lost sight of myself…  
Somebody had held my hand…  
That, was that Mink…  
While harbouring a secret feeling of gratitude, I turn my view to his face.  
 **Aoba:** “Mink, are you okay? That song earlier…”  
On speaking to him, I immediately had a bad premonition.  
 **Aoba:** “Mink? …!”  
His large body shook with a jerk.  
Mink is on the floor on his knees and one hand.  
 **Mink:** “……”  
 **Aoba:** “What’s the matter, _oi_ ”  
Leaning over, on peering into his face I am shocked.  
Trickling down from his cheeks to his chin, Mink was perspiring a large quantity of sweat, he was taking wild breaths.  
I have never seen Mink like this before.  
Those shoulders were shaking lightly.  
 **Aoba:** “ _Oi_ Mink, are you okay? Mink!”  
No matter how much I call out there is no response.  
Is it that he cannot hear my voice…?  
Although his eyes are open, they are not looking at anything.  
 **Aoba:** “……”  
To have come this far… at such a place.  
 **Aoba:** “What will I do if you are finished first… In that case I cannot give my consent to it can I!”  
Completely taking people down, doing terrible things…  
For the sake of using me, in order to bring me along this far that he had compelled me.  
Even so I, knowing that Mink was strong-willed to the point of coldheartedness… was drawn to him.  
It was of course that my aim and Mink’s were in agreement that we had come this far but…  
I, wanted to know if there was anything before the focus of Mink’s cold eyes.  
Not about his aim and such, about what a person who possess such a firm will is trying to attain.  
I wanted to know that.  
 **Aoba:** “…… _h_ ”  
Earlier Mink grabbed my hand and held onto it.  
Therefore, I want to return (the favour) too.  
Now, there is one way that I can help Mink.  
…Scrap.  
There is no guarantee that it will help.  
I might end up “destroying”.  
But the possibility that it can help is not 0.  
I held Mink’s chin, and gently pointed it upwards.  
The eyes with their pupils open, looked completely like it was filled with a bottomless black sea.  
Staring fixedly in order to search around the inside of those eyes, I speak to him in a low quiet voice.  
 **Aoba:** “…Mink, can you hear me? From here on I am going inside of you.”  
Mink: “……”  
 **Aoba:** “Look at my eyes… Steadily, like that. Let me inside of you.”  
 **Aoba:** “Towards your core…deep inside of you, lead me on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the start of dm3520, the first line こんなの余裕だろ translates literally to “like this is a surplus isn’t it”, having resources left over that have not been put to use. I would have liked to find a closer phrasing to it but nothing came to mind, so used “such a waste” instead which I felt came the closest to conveying the desired meaning.
> 
> And at the end of dm3520, the heart 心 kokoro tends to be the figurative heart, equating with the mind or consciousness.
> 
> I have to say that Toue’s speech nearly killed me, ploughing my way through it. After that it was a walk in the park :S :D
> 
> (Please note that this work is currently on hiatus, although I still hope to complete this project eventually, I do not see it happening in the foreseeable future.)


End file.
